No Life After You
by AprilC3604
Summary: Dean has been divorced for almost two year and now his ex wife is getting married. What will happen when he moved closer to her and their son? Will certain feeling come out that should have came out a long time ago? Dean/Oc..No season
1. The First Step

Holly Winchester walked down the stair and as always, Dean was nowhere to be found, "Damn it Dean" she said and punched the wall. She stormed through the house and grabbed her phone. She dialed Dean's number. She was furious, "Where the hell are you?" she yelled as he answered the phone.

"_Working a case"_

"Did you forget about your son's baseball game….again?"

"_No I didn't. I will be there. What the hell is your problem?"_

"Did you forget we had counseling this morning?"

"_Nope"_

"That's all you have to say?"

"_Yep"_

"Screw you Dean!" she yelled and hung up the phone. Everyday was they same thing. Dean was there for everybody else but her. She had tried to do everything she could to save their marriage but nothing was working. It was to the point they were both tired of trying. The only thing that was keeping them together was their 8 yr old son Will.

For an 8 yr old, he had been through so much in the past year. He had to stand back and watch his fast die only to come back four months later. Also he had to watch as he father did everything he could to save his Uncle Sam. Luckily everything worked out but at what cost? It was more than any little boy should have to handle.

Sometimes Holly would sit around thinking about how much easier things would be if they just cut their losses. Not everything was meant to last.

* * *

Later that night, Holly finished up the dishes and put them away. Will had already gone to be and Dean was sitting back with his usual glass of whiskey. Holly turned off the kitchen light and walked into the living room, "Thank for the help Dean." She said and placed her hands on her hips.

Dean just looked up at her for a second before turning back to the T.V, "You're welcome"

"Don't be a smart ass Dean."

"Don't be a bitch Holly" he mocked.

Holly just sighed. She knew where this was going and she couldn't do it anymore, "This isn't working anymore Dean." She said and he turned to her.

"What the hell are you talking about?'

"Us….me and you. I can't do it anymore Dean."

Dean stood up and walked over to her, "So what are you saying? Do you want out?"

This had to be the hardest thing Holly ever had to do but she knew that is was the best. Will should not have to live in a home where his parent did nothing but fight, "Yes" she said and looked up at him.

Part of her wanted him to say something. Maybe tell her he still loved her or something but she knew that wasn't true. He fell out of love with her a long time ago. That's what 9 yrs of marriage can do to you, "I will go stay at Bobby's" Dean walked around her and up the stairs. He never asked to work things out and he made it known he didn't want too. Nothing is meant to last forever.

**Two Years Later**

Dean looked across the table and saw Will playing with his food. This was Will's favorite place to eat when he came to visit Dean and it was unlike him to not eat. Dean knew something was wrong, "Will are you ok? You haven't eaten anything."

"I'm fine." He said and continued to pick at his food.

"William…don't lie to me." Dean said.

"It's really nothing it's just that…well its Mom."

"Ok what about her?"

"She is marrying Jack in three months."

Dean began to choke, "What?"

"I wasn't suppose to tell you so please don't say anything dad."

"She told you not to tell me?"

"Yeah"

"Well me and her will have a talk about that tomorrow but do you not like Jack or something?"

"Its not that it's just…Dad he a dork."

Dean had met a few guys Holly has gone out with including Jack and they were all dorks. Even though they had been divorced for two years, he never thought she would marry anyone else so soon, "Be nice Will" Dean said.

"She still loves you Dad I know she does"

"Will…."

"No Dad she does and you still love her."

"Will! That's enough….finish your dinner."

"Fine" Will said and looked down at his plate.

Dean felt a little bad for snapping at him. All Will wanted was for them to be a family again, "I got some good news."

"What?" Will asked never looking up.

"I got a job and an apartment closer to you so we can hang out more."

Will looked up and smiled over at Dean, "Really?"

"Yep…I move in two weeks"

"Dad that's awesome"

"I thought you would be happy about it."

The rest of the night Will was on cloud nine. He was going to get his parents back together if it was the last the he does.

* * *

The next morning Dean drove Will home and walked him to the door, "Mom I'm home!" Will called out.

Holly walked down the stairs and kissed him, "Did you have fun?" she asked and he just looked at her before heading up the stair to his room. She turned back to Dean, "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just you getting married."

Holly just looked at him. She didn't want Dean to find out that way, "I told him not to tell you."

"Yeah so I heard. Were you planning on telling me?"

"Yes I was but not that it is any of your business." She snapped at him.

"We still share a son together Holly."

"I know that and I was going to tell you."

"Well I don't think Will is happy about it." Dean said and leaned against the wall.

"Will is still living in a fantasy world where his parents are still together." She said and crossed her arms.

"Maybe... but just so you know, I am moving here."

Holly's eyes widened, "Wh…what?"

"You heard me. I am moving here to be closer to Will."

"What about Sam?"

"Sam is taking some personal time and plus, Will is my number one priority."

"At least someone is?" she said and looked away.

"What does that mean?"

"Just what it sounded like Dean."

Dean knew what she meant, "I am so fucking sorry I was out there trying to say the world and I didn't have time for tea parties!"

"Regardless to what you think, you are not Batman!"

"Well I should be."

"And why is that?"

"Because we both are kickass and have great abs."

Holly just rolled her eyes, "I have things to do today so if here is nothing else."

"Fine but I will be back in two weeks." Dean said before walking out the door. The thought of another man in his son's life bugged him but the thing that bothered him most was the fact that in three month, she would no longer be Holly Winchester and that hurt him.

Dean got in the car and opened the glove box. He pulled out his wedding ring and looked at it _Forever Yours_ was inside of it. To him, that said it all. She was still his no matter what.

**A/N: So this is kind of what if Dean stopped Sam from killing Lilith. He married Holly at age 20. Please let me know what you think. You will meet Holly's fiancé in the next chapter. What will happen when Dean moves close to them? Who know what can happen. Please Review!**


	2. Team DeanHolly

**A/N: Thank for reviewing you guys :) Also just to clear a few things up for ya since some asked. Holly's last name is still Winchester because she just never went and had it changed after her and Dean got divorced. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

_Two Weeks Later_

Dean was finally moved into his new apartment and with Will's help he was almost done unpacking. "So Will, what do you think?" Dean asked and Will looked at him.

"Honestly….it will do for now I guess." Will said and grabbed his drink from the counter.

"What do you mean it will do for now? This place is awesome." Will just turned his back to his dad and looked around the apartment. Dean knew his son all to well and somehting was on his mind, "What's going on in that head of your?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am fine."

"Will come here and sit down for a minute. I think we need to talk." Dean said and sat down on the couch next to his son, "Listen just because I moved here doesn't me things are going to change between me and your mom. I am here for you."

Will rolled his eyes and sat his cup on the end table, "You aren't even going to try to get her back?"

Dean ran his hand through his hair, "Will we have talked about this. Me and your Mom tried to make it work but…"

"But nothing Dad. You two never tried to work anything out. You just gave up and got divorced with out even asking me how I felt about it." Will said and crossed his arm, falling back on the couch.

Dean knew the divorced had hurt Will but Holly didn't love him anymore and he let her go so she could be happy. That's all he ever wanted for her. He didnt expect Will to understand at his age.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean took Will home and saw a car in the driveway. His driveway,"Great Jacks here." Will grunted out.

"So….what's wrong with that? shouldnt you be use to that by now?" asked Dean although he didn't like the fact that another man was in his house either.

"He is always calling me sport and trying to hang out with me and shit like that."

"Watch your mouth young man or your mom will never let me see you." The though of another man trying to play father to Will bothered Dean more than anything. He was Will's father. Dean had only met Jack once and he knew he wanted to know more about he man who was stealing his life, "Just try to be nice for your Mom ok?"

"Fine" Will said and they got out of the car.

Before Dean and Will got to the door, Dean noticed a familiar face on the porch, "Aunt May?"

The lady turned around and smiled. It was Holly aunt that had been like a mother to her, "Dean Winchester" she said with a smile and walked into the yard, "Its good to see you." Dean hugged her.

"How are you?" He asked letting her go.

"Good but I guess I should be asking you that." Nothing ever got past her.

Dean looked down at Will before looking back at the old lady, "I'm doing fine."

"Well...If you say so. Will your mother is inside and dinner is in half and hour so go get cleaned up."

"Yes ma'ma" he said and walked into the house.

May grabbed Dean by the arm and walked with him toward the front door, "Something told me I hadn't see the last of you."

"I just moved here to be closer to Will. I don't want you to get your hopes up." He said and she stopped and turned to him.

"Lying to yourself will get you nowhere Dean." She said and opened the front door, "We have company" she called out.

Dean walked inside with May and Will just as Holly and Jack can into the room, "Hey there sport." Jack said acting like his was going to fight Will. Will looked over at Dean.

Dean nudged his son and gave him a warning look, "Hey Jack." He said and walked away.

"Dean…it's good to see you again." Jack said and reached out his hand.

Dean stood there for a moment before shaking it, "How have you been Jack?"

"I can't complain."

Holly looked between the two men and was beginning to fell uncomfortable, "Ok well I am sure Dean has a lot to do so…."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Jack asked him and Holly tuned to him.

"Oh Dean please stay. We have so much to catch up on." May said.

Holly looked at her aunt, "Dean has a lot to do so…."

"I would love to stay." Dean said and smiled at Holly.

"Great." Said Jack " The burgers will be done in a few."

Jack walked out of the room leaving Dean alone with Holly and May, "What do you think you are doing?" she asked him.

"Holly Spencer Winchester don't be rude." May said to her.

"I am not being rude I just want to know what Dean is up to."

"What? The guy invited me. I don't want to be rude."

"Please…..you just want to find something wrong with him."

"Is there something wrong with him Holly?" Dean asked her.

"You two need to stop acting like a couple of children." Said May.

Holly looked at her aunt and then back at Dean, "No…he is perfect if you must know." She said and walked out of the room.

Dean watched her go and couldn't help but admire just how great her ass looked in those jeans. "See something you like?" May asked him and he turned to her.

"No….well I was just…"

"Yeah I know what you were doing Dean. Thinking to yourself how you could ever let her go."

"No I wasn't." he said and May just glared at him, "What... I wasn't."

"If you say so Dean." Was all May said before walking into the kitchen leaving Dean in the doorway. Dean looked around the room and everything was the exact same as it was when he lived there except for one thing. His and Holly's wedding picture was no longer hanging on the wall. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Dean was sitting in the living room watching Will play his video game when Jack walked in the room, "Hey Dean you mind helping me out. Grilling isn't really my thing."

"Umm….sure I guess."

Both of the men walked through the kitchen, past Holly and into the backyard, "Something wrong Holly?" May asked.

"Why do you always think something is wrong?"

"I know that look on your face."

"What look?" Holly asked as she continued to cut the potatoes.

"You're nervous about something."

"Of course I am nervous. My ex husband is out there having a beer with my fiancé and they are laughing no less."

"That a good thing."

"No its not!" Holly snapped out, "It's weird. I mean what could they be talking about anyway? They are nothing alike."

"You're right. They are nothing alike." May said and walked around her.

Holly knew her and was dying to say something. May always had something to say, "Go on….spit it out."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You want to say something don't you?" Holly said and walked over to the sink. Her and May stood there looking into the back yard at the two men. Holly sighed as she washed off the potatoes.

"He didn't keep his part of the bargain" May said never looking at her.

"And what bargain was that?"

"To spend the rest of his life worshiping you." May said and looked up at her.

Holly looked at here aunt only for a second before going back to what she was doing, "We all make promises we can't keep. It's just part of life. People change May."

"But true love dosent." May knew that her niece was still hurting. A broken heart was something that takes longer than two years to get over when you were as in love as Holly and Dean was for years. Love like that just doesnt go away and she was going to make them see that one way or another. Sure May liked Jack but what could she say, she was team Dean/Holly.

****Dinner should be fun : ) I will have a flashback in the next chapter of Dean and Holly meeting. I think May and Will are going to make a great team lol. Please review Also just to add, Sam will be back soon dont worry****


	3. Fun At Diner

Dean and Jack came inside with the burgers and Dean watched as Jacked kissed Holly on the cheek, "Everything ready in here honey?" Jack as her and Dean got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of them together.

"Almost" she replied looking over at Dean who was smiling at her as if he was dying to say something, "Why do you go tell Will to put up the game." she asked Jack and he walked around Dean into the living room and once he was gone, Holly walked over to Dean, "What ever you are doing, stop it now."

"What makes you think I am doing anything...Honey," He said as he laughed a little, " I just can't believe you let him call you honey." he asked crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "I am just trying to be nice to the guy."

"No you are not. You are judging him. I can see it in your eyes and what wrong with him calling me honey?"

"Nothing but I think somebody is a little insecure in their relationship."

"My relationship is fine thank you very much. I have nothing to hide for you or anyone else. Jack is a great guy."

"I never said he wasn't." Holly threw her hands up and walked back over to the counter, "Listen...All we were talking about was a case he was working on and like a good guy I pretended to give a damn."

Holly turned around and looked at Dean and signed, "Just please don't say anything ok."

"About what?"

"Everything. Jack does know what you do or did and all he knows about the divorce is that we just couldn't make it work so keep it that way."

"So you lied to the guy?" Dean asked, "Great way to start a marriage their Holly."

"The only thing I lied to him about was you. I told him you were a mechanic."

"What about why we aren't together? You lied about that."

Holly and Dean just stared at each other. Both of them had very different opinions on why they weren't together. She thought Dean didn't lover her and Dean thought she didn't love him, "I didn't lie about anything." She grabbed the potato salad and walked into the dinning room.

* * *

As she walked out Dean began to wonder himself what really happened between them. Everything happened so fast that certain issues where never brought up but not he was thinking maybe he should have fought just a little harder to keep her.

Everyone was sitting around the table and there was an awkward silence and Dean and Holly stared at each other, "So Dean how do you like being back in town?" Aunt May asked him trying to start some kind of conversations.

"I like it just fine. I am just glad I get to see Will more."

"Well I know he is happy to have his dad down the road." Jack said and grabbed some more beans, "He talks about you all the time."

"Not as much as I talk about them…him. I talk about him." Dean corrected himself.

Everyone went quiet again and Dean looked over at Holly just as Jack grabbed her hand, "So…when is the big day?" he asked just trying to be as supportive as he could.

"August 29" they both said.

"Nice and Hot" Dean said receiving a glair from Holly. Jack could since the tension and knew he had to do something to change the subject.

"So Dean I have always wondered, how did you and Holly meet?"

"Jack you don't want to hear that story. We met….. the end."

"I bet there is a good story there. So Dean what was she like when she was younger."

Dean looked over at Holly and regardless to what she thought, he remembered everything about the day they met.

_Flashback_

_Dean walked into the small diner and took a seat to the counter. It wasn't long before a hot brunette came over and took his order. She was very attractive and Dean knew that he was in the door with her._

_Holly was waiting on the coffee to get done when Amber, her co worker, walked over to her, "Looks like I may have a date tonight." She said _

"_Who is it this time?' Holly asked her._

"_That hot guy at the bar." Amber said and Holly turned around and saw a young, very attractive guy sitting there._

"_Amber not another one."_

"_What? This one looks like he knows his way around the bedroom if you get me drift." __Holly just rolled her eyes and looked back at the guy. Even she had to admit he was very handsome._

_A half hour past and Amber was still in the bathroom fixing herself up. Holly looked over to the guy drinking coffee and walked around the counter and toward him. She was a little nervous but tried to remain cool. __She was about to tap him on the shoulder when her suddenly turned around. He bumped into her and she spilled the hot coffee all over him, "Son of a bitch!" he yelled._

"_I am so so sorry." Holly said and she grabbed a rag from the counted and began to wipe him off, "This is only my third day and I am a little nervous..."_

_Holly continued to wipe him off as she rambled on, "Hey don't worry about it. It was an accident." He said as he grabbed her hands and she looked up at him and he noticed how pretty she was, "Its….its ok." Holly smiled softy at him as he held on to her hands, "I am Dean by the way."_

"_Holly" she said. _

_End Flashback_

"And that was it. The rest is history." Dean said and took a drink.

Jack looked over at Holly and smiled, "So you burned the poor guy with coffee."

"Yeah but it was his fault for jumping up so fast." Holly looked over at Dean and he smiled at her.

"I still say you meant to do it."

"Why would I mean to spill hot coffee on you? Although I did find myself thinking about it when we were married." She said and smiled at him.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday." May said and Holly looked over at her, "Holly came home from work smiling ear to ear and….."

"Aunt May please don't."

"What it was sweet. You were so giddy."

"I was not giddy." Holly said as she was looking at Dean and he raised his eyebrow. "I wasn't"

"Yes you were all that's all you talked about."

"Ok I think we have had enough flashbacks for one night."

Holly grabbed her plate and got up, "Let me take care of this honey." Jack said.

"When did I come a long?" Will asked and Holly wasn't watching what she was doing and dropped the plate.

"About two weeks later." Dean said

"Dean!" Holly yelled, "Let's just drop this conversations please."

"Alright well Dean you want to help me?" Jack asked.

"Umm…sure why not." Dean got up from the table and grabbed some plates to take into the kitchen. He smiled as he passed by Holly and as much as she wanted to hit him, she smiled back.

As Jack was putting the dishes in the sink, Dean grabbed another beer from the fridge, "Dean can I talk to you about something?" Jack asked.

"What is it? If you want marital advice, I can't give you any."

"No that's not it. I just wanted to tell you that I will take care of her and Will. I am going to do my best to make sure Holly is happy."

Dean wanted to hate the guy but there was just something about him that he liked. As dorky as he was he knew he in fact would make Holly happy, "I know you will but let me tell you this, if you hurt her or my son in any way I promise you the cops will never find your body. You understand me?"

Jack struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. He knew by the look in Dean's eye that he was serious, "I….I understand."

Dean smiled, grabbed his beer, and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

It was getting late and Will had passed out. Dean took him to bed and walked back down stair and Holly was coming out of the living room, "Is Will in bed?"

"Yeah….I think I better be going." Dean said and walked toward the door.

"Least I can do is walk you out." Dean opened the front door and Holly followed him out, "Well Dean this was…well this was interesting."

"Yeah it was."

"Well...I guess I'll be seeing you."

Holly turned around and was about to walk into the house when Dean stopped her, "Can I ask you something?"

She turned around and crossed her arm at the cool wind hit her, "I guess so."

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with that guy?"

Holly looked at Dean and she wasn't sure what to say. She just stood there and looked at him and wondered what the right answer was to a question like that. Deep down she knew the answer but it was something she would never tell him, "Goodnight Dean."

Holly walked into the house and as soon as the door was closed she leaned against it. Two weeks ago she knew exactly what she wanted out of life but now she wasn't so sure. Things just got a lot more complicated.

**A/N: Ok so things are going to get complicated from here. Sam will be back next chapter(yay) and also I made an error in ch one. Dean and Holly were 21 when they got married not 20. The divorced at 29 (around season four) so its two years later but remember Sam did not kill Lilith so where is she? Maybe Sam will know. Please review! I will update faster : ) Also Will is 10.**


	4. Sammy Steps In

When Dean got back to his apartment he closed the door and locked it behind him. He stared into empty leaving room and sighed. He remember back to a time where there was always someone waiting on him when he walk in the door but those days were over now. He let Holly walk out of his life and he never said a word to stop her. So many time over the first few days he was at Bobby's all he wanted to do is pick up the phone and tell her he loved her and wanted to come home but there was always something stopping him.

He never blamed Sam for anything that happened between him and Holly. Dean knew he made his own choices when it came to his little brother. The only regret he had was not putting as much effort into his marriage. In the back of his mind he thought they would work it out like always but when he saw her two weeks after he left he knew it was over. The look in her eye told him it was.

Dean grabbed a beer and just as he sat down, there was a knock at the door. He got up and when he opened it he smiled, "Hey Sammy"

"Hey Dean" he said and walked into the apartment, "Nice plays."

"Yeah well as Will said, it will do for now."

"Smart kid. So how is my nephew?"

"Getting bigger everyday." Dean said and went to grab a beer for Sam, "So what have you been up two these last few months?"

"You know just...driving around." Sam said taking the beer from Dean and looking off.

Dean knew exactly what he had been doing, "Did you find her?" he asked Sam.

"Dean do you really want to know?"

"No but I figured you are here so something had to have gone down."

Sam thought for a minute and smiled up at Dean, "I found her." Dean looked at his brother and was a little nervous as to what exactly happened, "I found her and I know what you are thinking."

Dean gave Sam a fake concussed look and crossed his arms, "No you don't."

"Yes I don't and I don't blame you for thinking that I went back down the demon blood road but I didn't."

Dean let out a sigh of relief,"Then what did you do?"

"There wasn't much I could do but send her back to hell and that what I did. With Bobby's help of course."

"So you're telling me that she gone like back to being Satan's number one bitch?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Then what the hell are you doing here? You should be out living it up or something. Getting on with your life."

"I couldn't do that. I can't move on with my life until…." Sam pauses and looked at Dean.

"Until what?"

"Until I fix yours."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Sam there is nothing to fix. I'm fine." He said and walked into the kitchen and Sam wasn't far behind.

"Don't lie to me Dean. You are not fine. Hell you haven't been fine for years and we both know that."

"Sam don't"

"Don't what Dean, tell you the truth? I mean hell you and Holly were divorced for a year before you took your wedding ring off so don't tell me you're fine."

"Sam just drop it ok."

"No I won't drop it because this is all my fault and I have to live with that. If it wasn't for all the stupid mistakes I made you and Holly would be on kids number three right now and I know that."

"Sam this wasn't your fault. It just didn't work. It had nothing to do with you."

"Dean maybe it's not to late to fix things."

Dean was beginning to get frustrated. He knew that what he had with Holly was long gone and it was sick of talking about it, "It's over between me and her. I am here for Will and him only." Dean said and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Sam knew that it was his fault that Holly told Dean to leave and it was up to him to fix things for his brother before it was too late.

* * *

Sam pulled into the driveway and looked up at the house, "Here goes nothing." He got out of the car and hoped that this visit would go better than the last time they spoke to each other.

He rang the door bell and it wasn't long before Holly came to the door, "Sam?"

"Hey Holly."

"What are you doing here?" she asked and pulled him into a hug, "It's good to see you."

"You too. You look great Holly."

"Thank you so do you. Please come inside." She said and moved to let him in, "So what brings you by?"

"I was just in town visiting Dean and thought I would come see my nephew. Is he here?"

"No I'm sorry you just missed him. He is at baseball practice."

"Oh ok…..well maybe I should go then."

"Don't be silly. We have some catching up to do."She said and Sam followed her into the living room.

It had been a long time since they had seen each other and the last time Holly had just found out about the demon blood and that was two week before she told Dean to move out, "How have you been?" he asked her as he sat down. She was like a sister to him until that day.

"I am doing good. Will is getting bigger everyday." Sam smiled at her and looked around the room. Everything was the same. There was an awkward silence between the two as Holly watched Sam play with his hands, "Is everything ok with you Sam?"

He just looked up at her and forced a smile, "Things are getting better everyday I guess."

"That's good to hear. I was worried about you there for awhile" Holly looked at the floor as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I am so sorry Sam." She said and looked up at him, "I never should have said the things I said to you back then."

Sam got up and walked over to her, "Hey come here. You had every right." He said and pulled her into a hug, "I wasn't thinking."

Holly pulled back and looked at him, "I shouldn't have pushed you away Sam. We were family and I should have done something to help you and Dean. I just..."

"Lets just not talk about it ok." The day she found out about the blood was one day they would never forget. It was they last time the spoke face to face:

* * *

_Flashback_

_Holly ran into Bobby Singers house and grabbed her bag, "Will let's go tight now!" she called out to him._

_Sam ran in the door and grabbed Holly, "I can explain." She jerked her arm._

"_Stay away from me." She seethed, "and my son do you understand me?"_

"_Please just talk to me Holly." Sam begged, "It's not what you think."_

"_Oh no? So I didn't see you sucking blood from your demon skank?"_

"_I am doing this to stop Lilith."_

_Holly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "does Dean know about this great plan?"_

_Sam just lowered his head, "no and he is not going to know about it." Holly just nodded and walked over to the stair and Sam stopped her again, "Please don't say anything to him. Not yet."_

_One again Holly pulled away from him, "Don't touch me Sam. I knew you went off the deep end when Dean died but I never thought it was this bad. You are a sick evil son of a bitch and I swear you better not come with 100 feet or me or my son or as God as my witness I will kill you. Do you understand me?"_

_Sam just looked at her once more and knew this was bad. He felt his heart break a little because he feared he would never see his nephew again and Dean would never forgive him for this._

_Holly just looked at him once more before going upstairs and packing her bags. She never told Dean what she saw that day and she would always keep it that way. _

_A few days later Dean told her everything but that didn't matter. He was willing to do whatever for Sam but not for her and that's the way it was and would always be and she just accepted it like always but this time it was too late for her and Dean._

_End Flashback_

Sam and Holly stood there in the living room just looking at each other, "Holly I want you to know I understand why you said and did what you did. I would have done the Sam thing if I were in your shoes."

"I was just going through a lot at the time."

"Yeah I know with Dean right? Holly he loved you and he still does."

Holly walked over to the couch and sat down, "Sam you need to understand something. I don't blame Dean or even you for what happened in our marriage. I knew what I was getting myself into when I married him. Sometimes these things just don't work out the way we want them to work out."

"Do you still love him?" Sam asked and Holly glared at him.

"What? Why would you ask me that Sam?"

"I'm sorry I should have but if he still love you and you still love him maybe….."

"Sam stop ok. I am getting married in a few months and I am happy with my life now and believe me Dean doesn't feel the Sam way he use to feel about me. I know that for a fact. I understand that you want to help your brother but none of this was your fault. Some people are just not meant to be together."

Sam was about to say something to her when he heard someone else come up behind him, "Sam Winchester?"

He stood up and turned around to see Holly's Aunt May, "Hey" he said and walked over to her, "How are you?"

"I can't complain." She said and pulled back from him, "Well this town is just crawling with Winchesters now isn't it?"

Sam laughed, "I guess it is. What can I say, we miss your cooking." He said.

"Well you and Dean are welcome over my place anytime you want. In fact what about to night?"

"Oh I don't want to impose."

"Oh you hush. I would love to have you boys over and Holly and Will can come also."

Holly looked at her Aunt and knew she had something up her sleeve, "Jack is working late so I can't make it but Will can go."

"You are coming Holly and that's it."

"Fine" Holly said and walked out of the room.

May waked and made sure Holly was out of the room before turning back to Sam, "Listen I heard what you said."

"About what?"

"You want to get the two back together don't you?"

"Well I …..No I just want to know if I could help them but Holly said….."

"Holly is confused right now. She loves Dean and we all know that."

"But she said she is getting married and she does seem happy."

May rolled her eyes at him, "Listen to me Sam, Holly and Dean were meant to be together. If she marries Jack she wont be happy and neither will Jack and they will just end up divorcing and she doesn't need to go though that again."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and smiled, "You're good."

"Thanks I try. So see you at 8?"

"We will be there." He said and smiled as Aunt May walked away. He had to admit, she did always get what she wanted but he just wondered how this dinner was going to go.

**A/N: thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter...you guys kick ass! Pleas review again and make the muse happy :)**


	5. Dinner with fighting on the side

Holly was up in her bedroom trying to find something to wear over to May's and nothing seemed the look right on her, "Wait…. why do I even care?" She said to herself, "I don't care what he thinks." She said throwing a shirt on the bed and looked at herself in the mirror, "Why am I even going to this anyways?"

"Mom who are you talking to?" Will asked as he walked into the room.

"No one sweetie. Are you about ready to go?"

"Yeah I can't wait to see Uncle Sam."

"Alright well then let's go." She said and turned off the light. This was going to be a long night.

When they got to Mays, Holly saw Dean's car in the driveway already. Despite what happened between them, that car held a lot of great memories for them two, "Mom are you ok?' Will asked her.

"Yeah I am fine. Let's go inside." She said and got out of the car. When she walked past the car, she saw a small scratch on the bumper and laughed to herself. Dean always did love that damn car more than her.

_Flashback_

_Holly ran into the house and called every repair shop she could but no one was open, "Damn it!" She cursed to herself. Dean was going to be home any time with Will and he was going to be pissed. The one time she got to drive the car she had to back into the mail box. What was she thinking?_

_"Holly we're back!" Dean called out to her and she ran into the living room._

_She saw Dean standing there with 6 yrs old Will," Hey honey. How was your day out?"_

_"Fine" he said and saw the nervous look on her face "Is everything ok?"_

_"Yeah why...why wouldn't it be?"_

_"I don't know. You just have that look."_

_"What look?" She said and smiled down at Will, "Why don't you go wash your hands for dinner." She said to him and he walked off._

_Dean knew that look all to well. It was the look she had every time she had to tell him something, "Ok Holly spill it." He said and crossed his arms._

_"Ok but please just remember I love you."_

_"Just tell me what you did?"_

_"I was about to start dinner when I realized I didn't have any milk so..."_

_"Whoa...please tell me you didn't screw up my car."_

_"I didn't screw up you car but I did have a really small accident."_

_"You what?" He said and ran out into the garage._

_"Dean just calm down. It's not that bad."_

_Dean walked around to the back of the car a frowned, "Not that bad huh. Damn it Holly"_

_"It's just a scratch. You have done worse."_

_"It's not just a scratch. Thanks a lot."_

_Holly crossed her arms and looked at him, "I am fine by the way Dean. Thanks for caring."_

_"Oh don't give me that." he said and ran his hand over the small scratch._

_"Ahhh!" She yelled and turned to walk a back in the house. She swore he would marry that car if he could._

_End flashback_

Holly and Will walked up to the door and before they could ring the bell, May opened the door, "About time you got here. What took you so long"

"Sorry but I had stuff to do."

"Like getting dressed for over an hour." Will said and Holly nudged him.

"Well you look great. Come on in."

When Holly walked in, she saw Dean and Sam sitting on the couch, "Uncle Sam" Will said and ran over to Sam.

"Hey buddy how's it going?"

"Awesome as always." Will said.

As Will and Sam caught up, Holly and Dean locked eye and he got up. Dean walked over to her, "I think Will is happy to see Sam."

"What can I say, he loves his uncle."

"Yeah he does. So where is Jack?" Dean asked but didn't really care.

"He had to work tonight."

"So is he coming later?"

"No he was just going on home." She said.

"At least you can see him later." Dean said and Holly looked at him.

"I know what you're getting at Dean and the answer is no. Jack doesn't live with me."

"I didn't ask."

"But you wanted to I can tell. I know they face." She said and turned to see Sam and Will walking over to them.

"Dinner is ready." May called from the kitchen and they all walked over to the table, "Just like old times isn't it?" She said and no one said a word. This was going to be the longest dinner ever.

* * *

After dinner, Holly helped May clear off the table while Will went with his dad and uncle into the living room, "So that went well I think." May said to Holly.

"No one said anything." She said and dropped the plates in the sink, "So why don't you tell me what this little dinner was really about."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do and let me just tell that it's not going to work so stop it."

"What's not going to work?" May asked innocently.

"You know what I am talking about. You think that you get me and Dean in the same room enough time that we will magically realize we love each other and get back together."

Holly stood there and looked at her aunt who was smiling, "So you do love him?"

"What? No …I didn't say that. I love Jack so please drop the matchmaking. They only thing that will happen between me and Dean is more fighting." Holly said and walked out of the room.

May just rolled her eyes and grabbed the coffee and walked into the living room with everyone else.

Later that night, Will fell asleep while watching Fight Club with Sam and Dean, "Ok well I think we should be going." Holly said and stood up.

"Its speaks" Dean said sarcastically.

"Very funny Dean. I don't really have a lot to say so why pretend I do."

"Wow someone is in a bad mood tonight."

"I am not in a bad mood. I am just tired and ready to go home." Holly said.

"Why don't you let Will just stay here for the night?" May said, "He is already asleep so why wake him."

"That's fine. I will come by in the morning."

"Why rush off so soon?"

Holly stood there and crossed her arms as everyone looked at her. It was obvious she was uncomfortable around Dean, "I just need to go." She said and looked at Dean.

"Well don't leave because of me." He said.

"I'm not I just have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah I bet." He said and got up, "Thanks for dinner May but I really need to go."

"Don't leave because of me." Holly said mocking his earlier comment.

"Believe me I'm not. I have no problem being in the same room as you."

"Oh you think that's why I have to go, all because of you? I don't think so."

"Sure looks that way to me." Dean said and they were face to face.

May and Sam looked at each other and she motioned to him to take Will upstairs. May knew they needed this confrontation. After two years of avoiding each other they needed to talk or so she thought.

"Listen Dean I don't want to fight with you right now." Holly said and turned to her aunt, "Dinner was great as always." She said and turned toward walk out the door, "Oh and Dean, you may want to fix that bumper. It looks awful." She said and smiled at him before walking out the door.

Dean looked back at May before walking after her, "Hey" he called out and she stopped.

"What now Dean?"

"What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing I just saw it as I was coming inside and remembered what a big deal you made over it and for some reason, you never fixed it."

"Oh please you just said that in there to piss me off and you know it."

"Maybe I did." She said and turned around and walked toward her car.

"That's right just walk away like always."

Holly turned back around and walked straight up to him, "What do you want Dean? There is no reason for me and you to talk anymore unless it's about Will. You are the one who started this because you felt the need to be a smart ass in there."

"Because you sat there for two hour like you had a stick up your ass!"

"Maybe because I didn't want us to fight like we are now! We can't ever have a simple evening in the same room together and you know it."

"That's bullshit."

"We always fight Dean and I am tired of it."

"You think I liked fighting with you?"

"Actually….yeah I do think that. Like when I accidentally scratched your car. You had a fit like I just totaled the damn thing!"

"I did not." He said and crossed his arms.

"Yes you did. Sometimes I think it would have been married if you just married that stupid thing."

"Well she wasn't the one who was pregnant!"

Dean couldn't believe he had just said that to her. He didn't mean it but it was too late. Holly felt her heart break and bit her lip to keep from crying, "Holly I…"

She just held up her hand, "Screw you Dean. Don't ever talk to me again," she said in a quiet voice and walked back to her car. There is was. After all these years the truth finally came out. He married her because she was pregnant and that was it. She was now even more sure she was making the right decision in marrying Jack.

Dean watched her drive off and cursed himself for saying that to her. He didn't mean it. He knew he would have married Holly whether she was pregnant or not. He loved her. He had to fix this. He couldn't let her think that's was the only reason.

Dean jumped into his car and did something he should have done two years ago. He went after her.

**A/N thank you guys for review. Wow two chapter in one day. I was on a roll. I am working on the next chapter so review and I will hurry and get it done. Thanks again! **


	6. The Truth Is A Real Eye Opener

When Holly pulled into her driveway, she got out of the car. She wiped the tears from her face and headed for the front door. She was hurt and angry at the same time. She never asked him to marry her. Dean was the one who ask, no told her that she should marry him. Who the hell did he think he was anyway?

She grabbed the keys from her purse just as she heard a certain car pull up. Holly turned around to see Dean getting out of the impala headed toward her, "Go away Dean." She said and turned back toward the house.

Dean caught up to her and grabbed her arm only to have her jerk it away. When she turned around she slapped him across the face. He stood there for a moment and looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes, "I guess I deserve that."

"You think." Holly tried to walk away from him again but he moved in front of her, "Get out of my way Dean."

"No…not until you hear me out."

"What else is there to say Dean? You said how you really fell and you know what, its fine. Just please leave me alone."

"I didn't mean what I said Holly and you know that."

"I think you did mean it Dean. It just took you ten years to admit it." She snapped at him and crossed her arms aver her chest.

"Is that what you really believe?"

"I don't know what I believe anymore." She said and looked at the ground, "Why does it even matter anyways? It has been two years."

"It just does ok. I couldn't let you leave again thinking I didn't love you when I married you. Damn it Holly I would have married you anyways because I loved you!"

"Look its fine just…whatever." She said and walked around him.

"So that's it? That's all you have to say?" he yelled to her and she stopped but didn't turn around, "Fine if we are being honest here then why don't you tell me the real reason you are marrying Jack." That got her attention.

"What are you talking about?" she said and looked at him.

"I think you know. The guys got money!"

Holly couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You son of a bitch! You don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"Oh really? It seem pretty clear to me."

"You know what Dean, if you want honesty than here it is!" she yelled and walked over to him, "The reason I am marrying him is because he loves me. He is never to busy to call or hell even send me a text in the middle of the day just to tell me that he does love me or just thinking of me. He takes the time to send me flower just because it's Wednesday. He is there when I need to talk or just need someone to hold me because I had a bad day. So don't you dare stand there and tell me the reasons why I am marrying him!"

"Ok so I was a shitty husband but I always told you loved you!" Holly just rolled her eyes and got out her phone, "What are you doing?"

She didn't say anything. Holly just opened her phone and went to her text messages, "Dean I hope you are ok. I love you and you replied Me too!" she yelled and went to another one. "Dean I miss you and can't wait for you to get home I love you and again you replied yeah me number two how's Will?" she said and slammed her phone shut, "I have ten more just like this one and not one say I love you in it!"

Dean just stood there for a minute, "You saved those all these years?"

Holly just sighed, "Look I didn't say you were a shitty husband Dean. That's not what this is about. Me and Will were always taken care of and safe. You're a great father to Will and I couldn't ask for more but everybody else in the world always came before me but you know what, I never complained. I knew who you were when I married you Dean but somewhere along the way I got dropped of your list of things that mattered to you and I just couldn't do it anymore. Why fight for someone who isn't willing to fight for you."

"What do you mean I never fought for you? You are the one who told me to leave and filed the damn divorce paper."

"I know that Dean and you signed and mailed them to me. You wouldn't even come by the house."

"You want to know why I couldn't huh? Because I could stand to see you because it hurt me to bad! I never fell out of love with you Holly and I still love you."" he said and moved closer to him and kissed her.

Holly was in shock at first but before she knew it, she was kissing him back. It had been so long since they had shared a kiss like this. She moaned into his mouth and wanted this feeling to last forever but she knew she could.

She pulled away from him, "Dean stop it"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this to Jack. I'm sorry" she said and turned to walk into the house, "Holly wait." He called out and she turned to look at him one last time, "Let me ask you something, when I want something what happens?"

She looked at him a little confused and they she knew why he asked, "You fight for it"

"and then what?"

"And you get it." She said and he smiled at him.

"Just remember that." He said and turned to walk back to the car. He was going to get her back no matter what it took.

Sam and May sat on the porch wondering what was going on with Dean and Holly when they saw him pull up alone, "I guess it didn't go well." Sam said.

Dean walked up to the porch and looked at the two, "Ok so I think I need help." He said and Sam and May smiled to each other. They knew what they had to do.

**A/N: What does Dean have up his sleeve? Will it work? You never know : )**


	7. One Lily Can Have A Thousand Meanings

After the kiss Holly had shared with Dean, she went into the house and up to her room that she once shared with him. Why after two year did he have to choose now to try and get back into her life? She had finally moved on from him and was happy with Jack. Why did he always do this to her?

Holly slipped into her long Led Zeppelin shirt that Dean had left behind and crawled into bed. No one had been in this bed with her since Dean and that's what she was having the most trouble with. As soon as her and Jack were married he was moving in and that was it. Why did things have to be so complicated? She had made her choice. Dean had his chance and he didn't want her and he was just going to have to accept that it was over. Dean had to let her go.

* * *

Then next morning, Holly woke up and went down the stair to see a single Lily on the table and it made her smile. Jack must have stopped by sometime while she was sleeping. It wasn't her usual dozen roses but this was much nicer and different.

She walked over and picked up the card and her heart fluttered just a little at what she read

_You know you still look peaceful when you sleep. Love the shirt by the way. It always looked better on you. It's not a dozen roses like I am sure you are use to having but I have my reasons for only getting you one. You said that if I ever walked in with a dozen roses you would kill me right there but that mean I had done something wrong. Although I can't think of anything thing I have done right but I will fix that. I got you one flower because it took me one week to get you to go out with me, one day to fall in love with you, and one night that would change our lives forever. All I need is one more chance to prove to you that you are more than worth fighting for but I know it wont be easy because you have Jack. What the hell are you thinking? The guy irons his jean. Anyways I love you Holly and I will prove that to you. Have a great day. Oh and I guess you are wondering why I chose a lily but I think you know why._

_Love Always, _

_Dean_

Holly sat the card on the table and picked up the flower. She knew why he chose a lily and was a little surprised he remembered something like that.

_8 years ago_

_Holly laid two year old Will down in his bed and closed the door. When she turned around she saw Dean standing there and she jumped, "God Dean don't do that."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Sneak up on me. You know I hate it."_

"_I know but it's still funny to watch you up." He said and winked at her._

"_You are such a perv you know that?" she said and walked around him but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him._

"_You know you love it." He said and kissed her passionately._

_Holly moaned into his mouth as he felt his hands on her ass and she pulled away, "Dean I just got Will to sleep."_

"_So we can be quiet." He said as he kissed her neck, "It's been five days Holly."_

"_Oh you poor thing. Five whole days." She said mocking him._

"_Hey it longer than you think when you have a sexy wife like I do."_

"_It's true." She and looked at him, "I was thinking we should have another one."_

_Dean looked at her and raised his eyebrow, "Another wife. I'm game." He said and began to laugh as Holly smacked his arm._

"_No Dean another baby." She said and he looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Don't look at me like that."_

"_Like what? We just now got Will sleeping through the night and you want to start over?"_

"_I want a big family Dean. Something I never had." Dean pulled away from her and turned away, "Say something."_

_Dean took a minute before turning back to her, "If that's what you want."_

_A smile spread across her face, "Really?" she said and jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, "Thank you"_

"_Yeah Yeah but now can we go into our room because I think we should practice a little." Holly just kissed him as Dean carried her into the bed room. _

_They fell onto the bed and Holly looked up at Dean and smiled, "What are you thinking about?" he asked her._

"_Nothing just that I hope we have a little girl."_

"_Dean just shook his head, "Why do you want a girl?"_

"_I just do and I would name her ….Lily."_

"_A flower? You want to name our yet to be conceived daughter after a flower. No way."_

"_You didn't ask me why Dean"_

_Dean sighed and looked down at his wife, "Ok tell me why."_

"_Because when I finally told you I would go out with you, you can to my door holding a lily"_

"_Oh God why do you remember that?"_

"_Because that's the moment I thought I could fall in love with you and that night I did."_

_Dean placed his hand on her face and kissed her softly, "Lily sounds perfect."_

Holly sat at the kitchen table stirring her coffee thinking about that day. That was the one and only time they ever talked about having a baby. Dean never mentioned it again. Even to this day she wanted another baby.

She was about to get up and go change when she say her phone blinking. She walked over to it and had an unread text**. I Love You Too, I Miss You Too, and I can't wait To See You.**

They were all from Dean. He really wasn't going to give up and she knew that.

Stop it Dean. This isn't going to work

**Did you get the flower?**

Yes and thank you but Dean you can't do this

**Who is going to stop me and please don't say Jack**

Dean I have to go get Will. I will talk to you later.

Holly closed her phone and walked up the stairs. She walked into her bedroom and just stood in the doorway. This bedroom had so many memories for her and Dean and the more she thought about it, the harder it was getting to let them go.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Holly was cleaning the kitchen when she heard someone walk into the house, "Mom I'm home." Will called as he walked into the house.

Holly dried her hands and walked into the living room to see Will standing there with Dean, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just thought I would go pick Will up and bring him home for you. I am sure you have a lot to do today."

Holly squinted her eyes at him and looked at Will, "Hey sweetie why do you go and change."

"Ok Mom. See you later dad." Will said and walked up the stair.

"Bye Will." Dean said and smiled at Holly, "Long time so see."

"Dean what are you doing now?"

"Nothing can't a guy just bring his some home his son?"

"Yes but we all know that you have something else up your sleeve."

"Nope but I am suppose to tell you that Will want a birthday part at Mays house on Sat."

Holly just rolled her eyes, "I told him that we weren't having a big party this year because he wants to go to that baseball camp this summer."

"Oh don't worry about. I am giving May the money and she is taking care of everything. Plus Sam loves parties….ok birthday parties maybe." He said with a laugh.

"Fine what time?"

"Saturday at six." Dean said and walked over to her and leaned close to her ear, "You look beautiful." Holly closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her neck. Dean pulled away and smiled at her, "I still got it."

Holly smiled at him and shook her head, "I will see you Saturday Dean."

"Not if I see you first." He said and walked out the door.

"Oh Boy." Holly said and sat down on the couch. She needed to see Jack tonight to get her head back on straight. What was Dean doing to her?

**** Oh No how will the party go? Who will she really be thinking about when she see jack? Also there is a pole on my page so go and vote for your favorite story please and review thanks****


	8. He told you what when!

Later on that day, Holly was cooking dinner when Will walked into the kitchen and sat down on the bar stool, " Hey Mom can I ask you something?"

Holly washed off her hands and walked over to him, "Sure sweetie. What's on your mind?" she asked handing him a glass of chocolate milk.

"Why do you hate dad?" Will asked her with a sad look on his face. Holly was a little shocked by the question and upset that Will would think that she hated Dean in any way, "I mean, why did you not want to be married to him any more?"

"Will I don't hate your Dad. I never have its just sometimes two people just aren't meant to be married." Holly took the seat next to him and thought about how she had a feeling that one day Will would have questions about why things were they way they were.

Will sat there with his head down, stirring his drink, "Is it because you two are different or because he hunted monsters?"

"No Will its not. Truth is we aren't different at all. We were just alike in so many ways that we clashed a lot and I never had a problem with his job," she said and stopped, "Ok that not true but I accepted it before I married your dad."

"Then is it because of me?" she asked sadly.

Holly turned to her son and cupped his little face in her hand, "Listen to me, you never did anything wrong. You are the best thing in our lives." She kissed his forehead and got up to finish cooking dinner before Jack came by on his night off.

"So I have one more questions," he asked and Holly sighed, "You and dad were together for eight, almost nine year so I guess what I am asking is if you didn't love each other and didnt get along then why did you last that long? Was it the sex?" he asked and Holly dropped the pot into the sink.

"William Dean Winchester!" Holly snapped, "Where did you hear something like that?"

"I just heard Dad talking to Uncle Sam when I was younger about…."

"You know what it doesn't surprise me and your father need to watch his mouth around you."

"So is it true?"

"What? No! Look this conversation is over and you don't even really know what that means."

"Yes I do. Dad gave me the talk." Will said with a smile.

"And what talk was that?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Come on Mom, you know..._The talk_."

"When did he tell you about...well about, " Holly couldnt seem to get the right words out no matter how hard she tried, "you know ssss...sex?"

"When I was seven."

"What? Well I am going to talk to him about that later but right now you need to go get cleaned up for dinner and wash your mouth out while your in there." She said.

"For what?"

"For saying what you said."

"About sex?

"Stop saying that. That is one subject you dont need to know about until you are like 40."

Will smiled, "Ok Mom." As Will walked out of the room, Holly just shook her head. Only Dean would think a seven year old need to know the birds and the bees.

* * *

It was almost seven when Holly looked out the window and saw Jack pull up in the driveway. She smiled as she walked to the door and opened it, "I was wondering when you would get here." She said and kissed him.

When she pulled away he eyes widened when she saw Dean _'come on sweetheart I wasn't gone that long' _"Holly are you ok?" Holly blinked a few times and saw Jack looking at her.

"Yeah….yeah I'm fine just a little tired I guess." She said as he walked inside and she closed the door, "How was your day?"

"It was good just really long."

"Well dinner is almost ready so I hope you are hungry." Holly started to walk away from him but stopped when she heard something, _'the only thing I am hungry for is you'_

She turned around and looked at Jack, "What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything. Are you sure you are feeling ok honey?"

"I am not so sure anymore."

Holly was fixing the plates in the kitchen when her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the I.D. and saw it was Dean and answered, "What Dean!" she snapped but didn't mean to.

"_Wow what did I do now?"_

"Nothing it's just….never mind. What do you want?"

"_I was just calling to see how your day was."_

"Fine"

"_You have been thinking about me haven't you?"_

"What? No why….why would I be thinking about you?"

"_I know you. You want me so bad right now you cant stand it."_

"Keep telling yourself that Dean and by the way, we need to talk."

"_Dirty I hope. I will start. So what are you wearing?"_

"Cut it out Dean. We need to talk about the birds and the bees."

"_Well ok but I think we are past that don't you think and may I say we perfected it over eight years."_

"That's not what I meant. You told our son when he was seven."

"_Ok well I have to go."_

"Dean don't you dare hang up on…." Holly was cut off when she heard the call drop. "Typical." She said.

* * *

Dean hung up the phone and smiled to himself, "What did you do this time?" Sam asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing but uh, Will told Holly I told him about….well you know."

Sam smiled as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, "I told you she would find out sooner or later."

"Yeah I know but I am glad she just now found out. I can use this."

"Excuse me?"

"Keep up Sammy. Now we will just have to get together so she call yell at me about watching what I say around Will and I will tell her he is my son and blah blah. Then she will yell and scream and you know what….I like it." Dean said and got up from the couch. "Fighting always worked for us in more ways than one."

Sam just shook his head, "I think you have lost it haven't you. You want to go see your ex-wife so you can fight with her and possibly sleep with her? How is that getting her back again because you lost me some where?"

"Its shocking how little you know about woman." Dean said and looked at his brother, "No I don't want to sleep with her….ok not just sleep with her but I know Holly and I am going to do something I have never done."

"And what is that Dean?"

"Let her win the fight. I will just tell her she is absolutely right and I should have never told Will about sex at such a young age and bingo."

Sam tried to hold it in but her couldn't. He began to laugh as he looked at Dean, "You have really lost it this time. One it's not going to work and two Holly always wins the argument and you always end up kissing her ass for a week."

"Well aren't you just a glass half full." Dean said and walked down the hallway to his bedroom as Sam followed.

"I'm not trying to bust your happy bubble Dean but if you want her back then you need to be the man she fell in love with."

Dean stopped and turned to his brother, "Do you realize how gay that just sounded?"

"Ha-ha Dean. I am trying to help you out here and you're making jokes."

"I'm sorry. So what do you suggest Oprah?" Sam just threw his hands up and walked out of the bedroom, "Oh come on Sam I am just joking. Seriously what do you think I should do?"

"Remind her of what you guys had. Make her remember the good days and why you were together to begin with."

"How should I do that?" Dean asked.

"I have an idea or two and I think Will's party will be the perfect place." Sam said with a smile on his face and Dean was just wondering how having a birthday party for their son was going to prove anything but at this point her was willing to try a different approach. Holly and Jack were getting married in one month and he had to do something before it was really too late and he lost her forever.

* * *

After dinner, Holly cleared the table and began to wash the dishes. She was humming to herself when she felt a pair of arms around her waist and lips on her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed: _"I missed you so much Holly."_

"_I miss you too Dean. You were gone for over a month." Holly said and reached behind her, placing her hand on the back of his head, "I was worried."_

"_Well I am here now baby and I am not going anywhere."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_I promise Holly. I won't ever leave you."_

"What are you thinking about honey?" Jack asked sapping her back to reality as he moved to the other side of her neck, "You seem like something is on your mind tonight."

Holly turned around and faced him, "I have been just busy with wedding stuff that's all. Just getting excited." She said and kissed him, "Everything is fine oh and Will is having a party Saturday at May's house."

Jack smiled, "Sounds like fun. I was hoping he would have one."

Holly crossed her arms and looked at him, "I though you backed me up on the no party thing?"

Jack back away from her a little and smiled nervously, "Is there are right answer to this?" he said and she just turned away from him, "I just think that if May wants to give him a party I say let her."

"It's actually Dean." Holly said and looked back at him.

"Well then that's even better. He is Dean's son after all so why not give him a party."

Holly smiled once again and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek, "You have got to be the most understanding person I know Jack Gram."

"Well I try and I know that Dean is always going to be around and I am ok with that but can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"If you could maybe ask him to stop saying he is going to kill me that would be great because I have to be honest, he scares me just a little."

Holly laughed, "You don't have to worry about him but he does tend to have that effect on people."

After spending a little more time with Jack, he headed home and Holly went to bed. She rolled over and ran her hand over the empty space next to her. Even though they had been apart for two year, Holly never slept on Dean's side of the bed but she knew that in a month someone else would be lying next to her and even though she loved Jack, it was hard for her to imagine rolling over and seeing someone else next to her. It was something she was going to have to get use to doing sooner or later.

* * *

_A/n ok bad place to stop I know but it's been awhile and I wanted to get you guys a chapter posted. I am doing the party next and should be lets say more revealing and also what does good ole Sam have planned? Reviews are greatly loved!_


	9. Family Memories

Dean and Sam had got to May's house around four on Saturday to help set up for Will's party. Dean was still a little unsure of Sam's master plan to help him win Holly back but he knew it better be good. While Dean was finishing up grilling, there was a knock at the door and May got up to answer it, "Hello Robert" she said and smiled as she saw Bobby at the door, "its been to long since I had the please of laying eyes on you."

"Miss Mabel you are looking more lovely than ever." He said and kissed her on the cheek as he walked in, "Sorry if I am early. I wasn't sure what traffic would be like."

"It's perfectly fine. This just gives us more time to catch up." May said giving him a flirtatious smile, "The boys are in the back if you want to join them."

"I better go tell them I am here but I will be back." He said and winked at her.

"I will be here." She said and watched him walk off. It was no secret that May and Bobby always had eyes for each other but at their age neither remembered just how to go about doing anything about it.

When Bobby walked out, he say Dean and Sam standing in the back yard next to a flaming grill, "I swear you two idgits can take down any demon but a couple of hamburgers will be the ones to take you down." He said and the guys turned around.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said and walked over to him and gave him a look, "Did you comb your hair?'

"Shut up and tell me where my godson is."

"He is coming with Holly and Jake."

"Jack" Sam corrected and received a look from Dean, "What?"

"Thank you….Sam." he said and turned back to Bobby, "But they should be here soon."

Dean grabbed the plate of burgers and walked into the house leaving Bobby with Sam, "So I am guessing he hasn't won her back yet?"

"Yeah but we are working on it."

"Why he ever let her get away I don't know."

"I think we all know why but I plan on fixing that tonight." Sam said, patted Bobby on the shoulder and walked inside.

* * *

After Holly, Jack and Will arrived, Sam grabbed May and pulled her into the kitchen, "Ok I had a plan but I feel kind of bad about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well with Jack being here and all. It's kind of mean dont you think?" May looked at Sam and slapped him across the face, "Ouch!"

"Get a grip Sam. After dinner and cake, I will take care of everything." She said and walked out of the room leaving Sam rubbing his face. The woman was one tough lady.

Later on Will blew out the candle and made a wish and like every year, he never told anyone but almost everyone in the room knew what he wanted. May waited until everyone had moved into the living room before going into the kitchen a picking up the phone.

Jack was sitting next to Holly when his phone began to ring, "Hello"

"_Mr. Gram I hate to bother you but Mike, uh…Williams jumped bail tonight and we need to you come in to the office."_

'Who is this again?"

"_Betty Ann, Mr. Stenberg's Assistant."_

"Ok well where is he at?"

"_He had a meeting with Mr. King and I am unable to get in touch with him and you were the next on the list."_

"Ok I will be there in half an hour."

"_Thank you sir."_

"Who was that?" Holly asked when Jack hung up the phone.

"The office. I am sorry but I have to go take care of something. Forgive me?"

"Of course you go on." She said and gave him a quick kiss as Dean watched. Sam better have something good up him sleeve.

May hung up the phone and when she turned around she saw Bobby standing there, "Well aren't you a sneak one."

"Robert Singer, you know it's not polite to sneak up on people." May said to him.

"So doing a little matchmaking are we?"

"Yeah and what of it?"

"Nothing I am all for it. That boy has been miserable since she left."

"Glad to know you are on board Singer." She said as she patted his shoulder and walked into the living room, "Where did Jack go?" she asked Holly.

"Something came up at work and he had to go."

'That's a shame we were all having such a great time."

"Look what I found." Sam said in a happy singing voice making everyone look up at him. He was holding a small box, "Who wants to watch the best of William Dean Winchester huh?"

"Oh I do." Will said, "I love little me because I am so awesome." Will said and got up to go to the box, "There has to be like ten tape and all of me. Man you guys love me." He said and Holly smiled at him before looking back over at Dean who had an innocent look on his face. Something was up."

"Ok well we can watch a few then we have to go." She said and Sam pulled out the first tape.

"I think we have a winner. Birth Tape." He said and Will gave him a gross look.

"I don't want to see that."

"It's not what you think. You will find this funny." Sam said and smiled at Dean who glared at him, "What it is funny."

Sam popped the tape in and they all sat quietly:

_Dean was holding the camera and it was pointed at Holly was breathing heavily walking toward the car, "Ok there is the mother to be looking great."_

_Holly gave him an evil glare, "Really Dean?" she asked him sarcastically._

"_Oh baby you looked beautiful." He said and he watched her get into the car and the camera moved over to the front door, "And here come Uncle Sam." Sam was carrying a bad and was running down the steps when he tripped, "And there goes Uncle Sam. Walk it off Sammy!" Dean yelled and laughed._

"_Dean hurry up!" Holly yelled from the car and the camera cut off._

_Hospital_

_Sam was holding the camera as he walked toward Holly's Room and she was breathing frantically while Dean was sitting in the chair next to her looking at the TV, "And here is the happy couple." He said and Dean smiled and waved._

"_Oh God I hate you two for doing this." Holly groaned out._

"_You will thank us one day when Will is older."_

"_Well that day is not today so turn the damn thing off!" she yelled and Dean kissed her forehead, "Just act like its not even there."_

"_Just breath through it Holly." Sam said and he began breathing with her._

"_Sam come here." Holly said and Sam walked with the camera over to him. Holly grabbed him by the shirt, causing him to drop the camera onto the floor, "If you don't get out of here I will take that camera and shove it up your ass. Understand?"_

"_Got it." He picked up the camera and turned it off._

_When the Camera turned back on, Sam walked into the room and saw Holly holding Will with Dean sitting next to her, "Is it safe?" Sam asked and she smiled at him._

"_Yes Sam. Say hi to your nephew." The camera moved over to the Will who was wearing a blue bonnet and sleeping._

"I was so cute. How could you stand it?" Will said as the tape cut off. He moved over to the next box and pulled out another tape, "What is Dean and Holly's Five Year anniversary trip?" he asked and Holly jumped up.

"We don't need to watch that one. You aren't on it and its boring so let's just move on." She said and grabbed it from him and threw it onto the couch.

"Yeah that's one for later." Dean winked at her and grabbed the tape off the couch, "I will just hang onto this one." He said putting it in his coat and turning to give Holly a wink. She wanted to be mad but she just couldn't when she thought about what was really on that tape.

"Hey mom what about my sixth Christmas?" Will said pulling Holly from her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah that one is fine." She said and looked over at Dean. By the way he was looking at her he had been thinking about the same thinking about.

_Will's 6__th__ Christmas_

_Holly was holding the camera and it was pointed at Dean and Will who were sitting by the tree as Dean handed him another gift, "Alright will show us what you got?" she said and he held up a gun, "Is that…..Dean Winchester! Is that what I think it is?"_

"_No…..it's just a bb gun. What harm can it do." He said as Will jumped up._

"_Dad can we go outside and shoot it please please."_

"_Of course. That's why I got it." Dean said and got up._

"_Dean wait!" Holly yelled putting down the camera and going after them._

_Sam saw the camera and walked over to it, "We don't need to miss this one." He said and picked up the camera and walked outside and saw Dean and Holly and zoomed in closer._

"_Dean he is six years old. Don't you think that's a little young?"_

"_What are you talking about? I got a real one at five and look how awesome I turned out."_

"_That was different."_

"_Holly relax, nothing bad is going to…..SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled and grabbed his leg. And Sam moved the camera to see Will laughing with the gun pointed._

"_What were you saying Dean?" Holly said and went over to Will and took the gun._

"_Walk it off Dad." Will said and the camera was shaking from Sam's laughing so hard._

"_Sam cut that damn thing off and help me!" Dean said and the camera went to static._

Holly was sitting on the couch laughing so hard the tears were coming down her face, "It wasn't funny. That shit hurt." Dean said

"Yes….yes it was." Holly said as she contused to laugh.

"I still have a mark on my leg form that."

"Well maybe next time you will listen to me." Holly said and didn't realize what I came from her mouth at first.

"Next time?" Dean asked.

Holly wiped her eyes, "You know when it comes to buying Will something. Ok what's next?"

"Dad's birthday." Will said and put in the tape. Everybody made their own recording that day wishing Dean a happy birthday. It was also his last birthday before the deal.

_Will_

_Hey Dad it's me the best thing to ever happen to you. Yeah that's me. I just want to say man you are getting old but it's ago so is the impala but like you said, things get cool as they get older and you are still a very cool dad so Happy Birthday._

_Bobby_

_Well looks like you can drop the old joke because you are not far from me now you idgit. Happy Birthday Dean. Your Daddy would be proud of you._

_Sam_

_Hey Dean uh well I will try not to be too sappy because that just mean I won't ever live it down once you see this so I just want you to know that you are the best big brother anyone could ask for and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I hope you have a Happy Birthday. _

Holly sat there on the couch for a minute and she new exactly who was next and she didn't know if she could take it. Not now.

_Holly_

_Hey sweetie it me as you can obviously see. Will wanted to do this for you so here I am and you know I hate camera. But you remember that from our anniversary a few years ago but I made it though that so here goes nothing. I Love You so much and you are a great husband and father. What else can I say but no matter what happens you will always be my hero. I love you Dean always and forever._

Holly got up from the couch and walked out the back door, "I'll go check on her." Dean said and got up.

"Hey Uncle Sam find the one of us singing karaoke" Will said and Sam smiled ay him.

Holly walked out into the back yard and looked up at the shy with tears in her eyes, "Are you ok?" Dean asked as he walked up behind her.

"What was all this Dean?" she turned and asked him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The tapes."

"Hey I didn't do that. That was all Sam's idea but why does it matter. Afraid certain feeling will show up?" he asked and leaned against the railing.

"You don't get it Dean."

"Get What Holly?"

She just sighed and tried her best to stop from crying and running over to him no matter how much deep down she wanted to. "I never stopped loving you Dean. That is not why I wanted the divorce."

"Then why did you because honestly I would love to know."

"Because you didn't love me Dean. At least not they way you use to. I was always ok with beginning the second thing that was most important to you .hell I was ok with third but Dean the thing that broke my heart the most was….was when by the end I didn't even make the list."

"How can you stand there and say that? I have done everything for you and Will."

"Like selling your soul? Was that for me or Will?"

"You know why I did that!" Dean raised his voice. She knew he had to save Sam.

"Yeah I do but guess who had to bury you Dean...that was me. I saw you ripped apart and I buried my husband who promised to be around forever. Then four months later only to have you come back from hell of all places and wait two fucking day to tell me about it. I just...Dean I couldn't do it anymore but I would be lying if I said that I didn't wish that one day you would come back for me but its two years too late Dean. I am with Jack now and he loves me and I love him. I owe it to myself to try and be happy."

Dean looked at her and he wanted to say I don't want you to be happy I want you to be with me but he could do that. He wanted her to be happy just with him. He knew he had to let her go. He owed it to her after everything she has done for him, "You're right Holly. You should be happy and if Jack is what you want then there is nothing I can do to change your mind. I was selfish and cocky. I never thought I would ever really lose you because in the past you were always there no matter what happened. We fought a lot but I was never worried because I knew that I loved you. I am sorry I never showed you but it's the truth. You were number one on my list for the first moment I saw you. Then it was Will but I guess you can understand that. I have regrets and a lot of them but you were never one of them. I just took what we had for granted and I am sorry for that. I want nothing more than for you to be happy and if that means letting you go then I am willing to do that." He said and turned and walked into the door leaving Holly standing outside in the cold with her mascara running down her face.

She walked over to her car and got inside and reached into the ash tray and pulled out her wedding band and began to cry even harder. Why did he have to say those things to her now of all times?

Holly looked down at her left hand and saw her engagement ring as she held her wedding band in the other. Getting married was supposed to be the easier decision of her life and it was the first time. Why was she now thinking the second time wasn't as easy as she though it was? She had a decision to make and it was one that would change the rest of her life. Was she meant to be with Jack or was it Dean she belonged with? She just now had to take time for herself to figure out what she truley wanted.

**A/N: ok guys that was a long chapter for you. Two chapters in one day wow. Also thank you DeanWinchester GuardianAngel for helping me out with this chapter. Also we are making the contents of Dean and Holly tape a one shot on our page in the story Dude you stick like sex. Anyway please review you guys and I will work on the next one. It will be an fb of Dean and Holly in the beginning. So if you want it please review! ****Love you guys and thanks again for voting! **


	10. When We Were Young

_Holly walked into the dinner and grabbed her apron. It was going to be another long day for her. As she began to start the coffee, she heard someone sit down at the counter, "So are you going to spill that on me today?" Holly turned around and saw the guys from yesterday, "Because I got to tell you, it hurt like hell."_

"_I will do my best to keep it in the cup today." She said giving him a soft smile._

"_That's too bad because I kind of liked you touching me." Dean said and realized it came out wrong when she glared at him, "You know, in a non pervert way."_

"_No I think you meant it how it sounded." _

_Holly turned away from him and grabbed a coffee cup and sat it in front of him, "So when do you get off?"_

"_Why would I tell you that….Dean?" _

"_You remembered my name. That's a good thing. I must have done something right."_

"_I just have a good memory but I am guessing you don't remember mine."_

"_Are you doubting me…Holly."_

"_So you do remember. I have to say I am impressed."_

"_Impressed enough to go out with me?" he asked and Holly looked at him._

"_I don't think so." She said and walked around the counter to start refilling the salt shakers._

_Dean got up from his chair and followed her, "Why not?"_

"_Because I know your type." She said and moved to the next table, "Besides did you go out with Amber last night?"_

"_No I didn't. Thank to you I had to go out and by new pants."_

"_Sorry about that." _

_"What do you mean you know my type?"_

_"Love em and leave em right?_

_Dean scuffed, "No"_

_Holly grabbed the last of the salt shakers and walked back over to the counter, "So you see you owe me for the coffee so you have to go out with me." Dean insisted._

"_Ok I will give you your breakfast for free then."_

"_No thank I already ate."_

"_Then why are you in a dinner at 6 am." Holly asked._

"_Because I knew you would be here."_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_I called and asked when you would be working again."_

"_Are you stalking me Dean?"_

_Dean looked at her and truth was he kind of thought he might be, "No I just happen to find you interesting."_

"_Interesting?"_

"_Look I don't know the right answer to this so just go out with me." He asked again._

"_Answer is still no."_

_Dean nodded and got up, "Alright but don't think I give up so easily Holly." He said and walked out the door. She bit her lip slightly and shook her head. She knew he would be back._

_Over the next five days, Dean came back everyday to ask her out and every day she said no. Part of her wanted to say yes but for some reason she didn't trust herself with him. She knew all it would take was for her to say yes once and she would be hooked._

_Holly turned off the lights and locked up the doors to the dinner. It was almost eleven and the wind was cold on her as she started across the parking lot, "Hey pretty lady." She heard someone say and turned to see a tall man walking over to her._

"_Hi" she said and turned around and proceeded walking to her car._

"_Where are you off to on this fine evening?" he asked her and we walked closely behind._

"_I really don't see how that is any of your business sir." She said and when she looked at him once more she could see he was clearly drunk, "Should I call you a cab or something? She asked. She always had a big heart and wanted to help others._

"_I just thought I could go home with you." He said and grabbed her from behind, playing with her hair, "You smell so good. I could just eat you but then again maybe you want me to." _

_Holly closed her eyes and tried to grab her keys but the man grabbed her arm, "Why be in such a hurry? I just want to have some fun with you and I promise you will like it."_

"_Please….please just let me go and I swear I won't say anything about this."_

"_I know you wont but if I let you go then what fun would that be? I just want to her you beg for me. I have been watching for a long time now and I have just been waiting for the right moment to have you all to myself."_

_A tear rolled down Holly's cheek as he pushed her over to the car. She knew what was about to happen to her and it scared her more than anything. She knew if she yelled it would only make him made and the chances of anyone hearing her were slim, "Please don't do this." She begged._

"_I am just going to take care of you and trust me you will love it. No open the door." He said and he pushed her up against the car._

"_Hey! Something tells me she don't want to go with you buddy." Holly looked up and saw Dean walking over to the car 'thank god' she thought._

"_And who the hell are you?"_

"_Someone who is about to kick your ass if you don't let her go and I don't like to ask twice." _

_The man let go of Holly and pushed her onto the ground, "I don't see how this is any of your business."_

"_Well I am making it my business. Obviously you have had far too much to drink and I think you need to leave before something bad happens."_

_The man walked closer to Dean and got up in his face, "What are you going to do if I don't leave?"_

_Dean smiled at him before he used his right fist to punch the guy in the stomach as his rleft fist connected with the man's jaw. The man instantly fell to the ground and Dean looked over at Holly, "I told you I was a nice guy." _

_Holly just looked at him, still terrifies as he went over to her, "My hero" she said and looked over at the man, "I would hate to see you when you get upset." She said and Dean started to help her up, "Ouch." _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I scratched me knee when I fell."_

"_Come on I will drive you home."_

"_What about him?" _

"_He'll be fine….maybe." Dean said and walked Holly over to him car. She climbed inside the driver's side and slid over. _

_When Dean got inside, he closed the door and Holly looked over at him, "Thank you." She said softly._

"_You don't have to thank me. I am just glad I was there."_

"_Why where you there anyways?"_

"_I was coming back to ask you out for the seventh time." He laughed, "Lucky number seven."_

"_After what you did tonight I think I have to say yes."_

"_No you don't." he said and started the car._

"_What if I want to say yes?" asked Holly._

"_Then I would love to take you out. Man, stop begging." He said and Holly opened her mouth and scuffed._

"_You are just a little cocky aren't you Dean…I don't even know your name."_

"_Winchester." _

"_Well hi Dean Winchester. I am Holly Spencer."_

_She reached out her hand and he shook it. Holly looked done at their hands and noticed something. They fit perfectly together._

* * *

Holly rolled over in the bed and looked at the clock, it was two a.m and she still couldn't sleep. Maybe it was normal to think about your first love before you remarried. There was nothing wrong with her. It was just cold feet. She closed her eyes and tried her best to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_One week later_

_Holly got off work and as always, Dean was waiting outside for her but he wasn't looking as happy as he normal did, "Hey you." He said and Holly walked up to him and kissed him on the lip._

"_Are you ok Dean?" _

"_Yeah it's just that…well you remember the other day when I told you what my family did?_

"_Yeah the hunting thing which I still find a little strange."_

"_Well my dad called and well I have to meet up with him in the morning."_

_Holly's face dropped, "You're leaving?"_

"_I don't want to be I have to go but I will be back as soon as I can."_

"_You promise."_

"_I promise. Someone has to keep you safe." He said and cupped her face. He kissed her passionately on the lips, trying to savor the taste. This was the first time he would ever have to leave someone and truly miss them and it was strange because he had only known her two weeks._

"_Do you want to go back to my place for a little while? My aunt is out of town so we could watch a movie or something."_

"_Sounds like a plan." He said and she got into the car and they drove to her house._

_Later on that night, they were sitting on the couch and Holly was curled up next to Dean with his arm draped over her shoulder, "Hey Dean?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I am going to miss you." She said looking up at him, "I kind of like having you around."_

"_I am going to miss you too. You arent so bad yourself."_

_Holly looked back at the TV and bit her lip. What he did for a job scared her and she wasn't really sure if she would ever see him again so she had to make the most of his last night here._

_She stood up and looked at Dean and smiled. Holly grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch, "What are you doing?" he asked her._

"_Just follow me." She said and let him into her bedroom and shut the door._

_Dean turned and looked at her, "Not that I wouldn't love to do what I think we are about to do but….are you sure because we don't have to do this."_

"_I'm sure. After all who knows when we might see each other again?"_

_Holly walked over to him slowly. Her hands were shaking as she pushed the over shirt off of his shoulder. Dean reached up and started to unbuttoning her shirt, taking his time. He could tell she was a little nervous._

_This was only Holly's third time at this so she was still a little new. After her mother got pregnant at fifteen by a man she didn't know and left her under they car of her aunt, she always promised herself that she would be a hundred percent sure when she slept with someone._

_Holly stepped back and took her shirt off followed by her jeans as Dean did they same. _

_The only thing left on them was their underwear. Dean walked over to her and lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently and lay on top of her. He pushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her once more before making love to her._

_

* * *

_

Holly signed as she tossed and turned, trying to get those memories out of her head but she could. The though of her and Dean's first time made her smile. She remembered how gentle he was with her and that was the night she fell in love with him. Holly never though she would fall in love so easily but there was just something about Dean. Who knew that night would forever change her life?

* * *

_One Month Later_

_Holly sat on her bed as her phone rang for the tenth time. It was once again Dean. She couldn't talk to him, not after what she found out the day before. He would hate her and never want to see her again and she couldn't handle that. The best thing for her to do was move on without him. That way she wouldn't get hurt._

"_Holly you have company!" May yelled down the hallway._

_Holly just sat there. She didn't want to see anyone. How could she have been so reckless? She heard a knock at the door and looked up, "Who is it?" she asked._

"_It's Dean."_

_She closed her eyes causing the tear to roll down her cheek, "Go…go away Dean."_

"_Not until you talk to me and at least tell me what I did."_

"_You didn't do anything. Just please leave me alone."_

"_Damn it Holly just open the door." Holly wanted to open it but she couldn't. His life was busy enough right now, "Fine. Have a nice life." He said and she heard him walk away. It was long before she heard the front door slam and the car drive off._

"_Holly can we talk sweetie?" May asked through the door and Holly got up and opened it, "You can't stay in here forever. You need to eat something and what did you say to that poor boy."_

"_May not now. I told you I just don't feel very good right." She said and walked over to her bed, picking up her teddy bear and holding it tight._

"_You know you aren't fooling anyone." May said and took a seat next to her._

"_I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_I think you do. I know the look."_

_Holly's tear became stronger and May just wiped them away, "What are you so afraid of Holly? You know you love him."_

"_I don't really know him Aunt May so why would you say I love him?"_

"_Because I know you Holly. You have a big heart and I always knew when the right boy came along all it would take was one kiss."_

"_It's not that simple. What if….what if he doesn't feel the same way."_

"_You have two choices here. Either listen to what your heart is telling you and talk to that boy or spend the rest of your life thinking about what could have been."_

"_I'm scared." Holly said and May pulled her niece into a hug._

"_Everything will be ok. I know this so trust me. Call him and why you are at it you may want to mention the other thing."_

_Holly looked up at May and wiped her eyes, "What other thing?"_

"_Like I said, I know the look and falling in love is not what is scaring you right now." She said and got up off the bed, "Good night Holly."_

_Holly just fell back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't long before she heard a knock at her window. She got up and walked over and saw Dean standing there. She opened the window, "Dean what are you doing here?"_

"_When have you ever known me to give up easy?" He said and climbed into her room, "Now I am not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on? We were fine two days ago."_

_Holly turned away from him, "I have just had something's going on the past day."_

_Dean walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Can you at least tell when why you have been avoiding me? Did I do or say something?"_

"_No"_

"_Then what is it?"_

_Holly took a deep breath and turned to him, "I need to tell you something and I don't know how."_

"_Ok so tell me. How bad can it be?"_

"_I love you." She said and watched his facial expression change._

"_Wow I wasn't really expecting you to say that but….."_

"_You know what just forget it." Holly said and was walking toward her door when Dean stopped her._

"_Hey you didn't let me finish. I just wasn't expecting you to say it first because I want to tell you that I loved you first."_

_There was a sparkle in her eye, "Really?"_

"_Yes really and I can't believe you were avoiding me because of something like this."_

_Holly bit her lip and walked away from him, "There's more."_

"_Ok so your last big secret went well so what are you worried about?"_

_Holly turned to him and knew she just had to get this out, "I'm pregnant."_

_Dean turned his head to the side, "Come again?"_

"_I'm pregnant Dean. I found out yesterday and I wanted to tell you then but I just couldn't."_

_Dean just sat down on her bed and ran his fingers though his hair, "Ok maybe that is the last thing I expected you to say."_

"_Dean I am so sorry about this." Holly said and sat down beside him._

_Dean turned to her, "why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault." __Holly began to sob and Dean pulled her into his chest, "Please don't cry baby. Everything will be ok. I'm not going anywhere."_

"_What are we going to do? I can't be a mother."_

"_Look at me." Dean said and she looked up and him and he wiped away her tears, "You are going to be a great mother."_

"_You really think so?"_

"_I know so." He said and kissed her._

* * *

Holly was now holding her wedding band in one hand and her engagement ring in the other. Dean would always have her past but Jack had her present but the question was, who had her future?

**A/N: Ok not a lot going on in the chapter but no you know how Dean and Holly got together. Hope you liked it and this had to be my longest yet. So three chapters in two days. Show me some love people. You keep reviewing and I keep posting. Thanks again for reading and adding as your favorites. You guys are great : )**


	11. The Answer Is Right In Front Of You

**2 weeks later**

Dean put the video in the old VCR player. Sam had left earlier to go and help May clean up and talk with Bobby since May insister that he spend the night.

He sat back on the couch and pressed play.

_"Hey, gorgeous eyes..."_

_"Dean seriously, what are you doing?"_

_He was now sitting on his knees next to her. "Let's just say I want to record our love."_

_"No!" She put the covers back over her head. She felt a blush appearing on her face. "Put the camera away you perv!"_

_"Come on baby I want to do it with the camera. It'll be hot. Plus I'll have something to watch when I'm away from home."_

_"Do I look like Paris Hilton?"_

_"Mmm...no you're sexier. Come on baby show my some skin."_

Just the sight of her made his pants tighten. She was so beautiful and still was after all this time.

Just as Holly laid back onto the bed and was about to spred her legs, there was a knock at the door and Dean jumped up, "Just a second." He called out and ejected the tape.

He went to the door and saw Holly and Will, "Hey…uh, what's up?"

"You are still watching Will today right?" Holly asked and saw that he was sweating, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah why…why wouldn't it be?"

"You just seem…busy."

"No of course not. Come in." he said and Will and Holly walked inside.

"Nice place." Holly said and looked around and saw something, "Will why don't you go put you bag in the bed room.

"Ok mom."

Holly watched her son walked out of the room and glared at Dean, "What did I do?" he asked and she turned and walked over to the TV, "Sam must have got that."

"Uh huh well I think I will hang onto this for now." She said and pulled the tape out and stuck it into her purse.

"So what are you doing today?" Dean asked her. He wanted her to stay with him and never leave.

"I have to finish up a few wedding detail and pick up my dress." She said and Dean felt his heart break. She was really going to get married, "You can just bring Will home around seven if that's ok."

"Sounds fine." Dean said.

Holly just stood there for a moment and looked at him, "Well I guess I should go."

"Yeah I know you have a lot to do so I will see you later."

Holly bit her lip as she looked at him once more before walking out the door. Dean closed the door and turned around to see Will looking at him with a sad look, "Mom is marring Jack still isn't she."

"Yeah buddy she is."

"Can you not stop her dad?"

"I wish I could Will but your mom is happy and we just have to let her be ok. Don't give her a hard time about this."

"So you are giving up?"

"Will let's not do this ok. How about we go get something to eat, I am starving."

* * *

Later that night, Holly was in her bedroom standing in from of the mirror in her wedding dress when May walked in, "There you are." May said and Holly turned around, "You are breath taking Holly."

"You don't think it's too much?"

"It's a beautiful dress."

"It is beautiful and hey at least I am not pregnant this time right?" Holly laughed a little.

"I think you being pregnant made you even more beautiful but what do I know." She said sitting on the bed.

"So when I drove by this morning I saw Bobby's car at the house."

"What can I say, Robert has this way of…."

"Ok stop right there May." Holly said and turned back to the mirror and ran her hands down the front of her dress with a sad look on her face.

"Is everything ok Holly?"

"Why wouldn't everything be ok?"

"I know that look all to well and something is wrong with you."

"It's just…..you don't think I am rushing into this do you?"

May got up and walked over to her niece, "Do you love Jack?"

"Yes but…."

"Then there is nothing else to say is there?"

"I just worry about Will."

"I think you are but also I think you are worried about someone else."

Holly turned to look at her aunt, "I am not worried about Dean. Its over. We had our chance and it just didn't work out for us."

"Is that so? Are you sure that's what is really going on?"

"Yes but what wrong with me just wanting to be happy? Don't you think after all I have been through I deserve it."

"You do Holly and I want more than anyone for you to be happy but I think what you are having trouble with is finding out who makes you happy. Jack is a great guy who takes care of you and worships the ground you walk on and then there is Dean. There where many night where you called me up and cried and cried because he wasn't home. So who when? You love them both and I know you do but something's got to give. You can't have them both. So if you think you can spend the rest of your life with Jack them marry him and be happy but just remember, you will spend the rest of your life with out Dean and one day he will move on without you." May kissed Holly on the cheek and walked out of the bedroom.

Holly lay on her bed with her face in her pillow and cried. She had so many emotions running through her mind and she was scared. Before she knew it she had cried herself to sleep.

Holly heard the door shut and she opened her eyes slowly and saw Dean at her doorway, "Sorry I just didn't know where you were."

"What time is it?" she asked sitting up.

"Almost 9. I tried to call you but never got an answer." Dean said and Holly looked down and saw she was still him her wedding dress, "Did you get tired of sleeping in t-shirts?"

"No I was just trying it on. Well since you are here, how does it look in a guy's opinion? Do I look ok?"

"No?" Dean said and Holly looked sadly at him, "You don't look just ok, you look…amazing. Jack will not know what hit him. I know I didn't."

Holly felt herself start to tear up again, "What do you always have to say that stuff to me Dean."

"Because it's the truth. I just should have told you a long time ago." He said and walked over to her and wiped away her tear, "I didn't mean to upset you and I just wanted you to know that I want you to be happy with Jack. Sure he is a dork but I think he will make you happy. You deserve to be happy." Dean kissed her on the cheek and leaned into her ear, "Don't be scared and don't be afraid to let go." He said and gave her a smile, "Maybe Jack will have better luck getting you out of that thing than I did with mine. Why did I have the get the one with so many damn buttons?" Holly laughed and picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

She watched him walk out her door. Maybe she didn't have to lose him from her life. Maybe they could be friends. After all the shared a great son together. May was wrong; she could have it both ways.

After dinner, Holly was cleaning the living room and knocked a picture off the mantel and it was of her and Jack. She picked it up and it made her smile. He was perfect in everyway. They always had something to talk about and it wasn't all about sex for either of the. After all that's why they stopped having sex three months ago when they got engaged. He was a great man all around. Holly dusted off the picture and sat it on the table and grabbed her cell phone, "Hey it's me. I know you maybe busy right now but I was wondering if you could meet me at our spot."

"_Right now? It's late Holly?"_

"Please it's really important and it can't wait."

"_I will be there in an hour." _

Holly hung up the phone and sat on the couch. How could she have been so stupid? The man she loved the most was always right in front of her the whole time.

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door to do something that was going to be hard but she was told by a very smart man that it's ok to let go.

**A/N: I know I am mean for leaving it there but I had to do it. Who is she going to talk to and what will she have to say? The wedding bells are getting louder lol. Ok so thank you guys for reviewing that last chapter. You're all awesome! Please review and I will get the next chapter asap. Also the anniversary video chapter is up on my joint page with Dean Winchester Guardian Angel. Its chapter 3 of the store dude you stink like sex.**


	12. Where Do We Go From Here?

When Holly got into her car, she grabbed her phone and called May to come over and watch Will who was already sleeping. She was more than happy to come on over after Holly told her what was going on. She told Holly that Bobby had left an hour ago to go work a case a few miles away.

Holly was headed down the road to the park when she pulled over to the side of the road, "What am I doing?" she said and put her head on the steering wheel. She wasn't sure if she was really ready to let him go. She loved him but was it in the same way she use to? "I have to do this. Get a grip Holly." She said and pulled back onto the road.

When she pulled into the parking lot, she saw him sitting at a picnic table. He looked up at her and she sighed. This was going to be hard but it was something she needed to do. All she ever wanted was to be happy and she knew just how to do that.

Holly walked over to the table and sat down across for him, "Thanks for coming. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I was already up but I was a little shocked you wanted to meet so late." He said and Holly looked away, trying to fright back the tears, "Something's wrong isn't it?"

Holly looked back at him and bit her lip, "How do you know?"

'I know that look but I have to be honest with you. I think I know what this is all about."

"You do?"

He got up from his side of the table and moved next to her, "Yes but I am hoping I am wrong."

Holly couldn't hold back any longer and tears came falling fast, "I am so sorry."

He nodded his head and looked away only for a second, "Just tell me what going on in that pretty little head of your."

She wiped her eyes and turned her body toward him, "I want you to know that I do love you and you have been a big part of my life," she stopped and looked at him and as much as she wanted to see them happy and together, she couldn't. She only saw one man, "But I have to be honest with you. When I look toward the future, I cant see us married anymore and I want to but I just can't. I love you just not as my husband and I hate myself for feeling this way but.., "She trailed off and he grabbed her hands, "I have always believed that when you marry someone you give them your heart completely and I cant give you mine because.." This was it. There would be no turning back after this, "Because I gave my heart to someone a long time ago. I can't marry you when…when I am still in love with Dean."

Jack just looked at her as she pulled her hands away but he just grabbed them back, "Don't pull away Holly. I told you all I ever wanted was to make you happy and I meant that. Sure I am hoping that you will say you are wrong and want to still marry me but I don't think that will happen but if Dean is what makes you happy then I have to let you go."

"Jack I never meant for this to happen. You have to believe me." Holly said as she sobbed.

"I do Holly and I am not that surprised. I see how you look at him and how he looks at you. It's always been that way between you guys. You are both just too stubborn to admit it."

"So what does this mean for us?"

"Well I guess if we still got married it would be a tad uncomfortable." Jack said trying his best to make her feel better, "But I will always be here for you Holly. You mean so much to me and if letting you go mean making you happy then that's what I am going to do." Holly hugged him tight and cried into his shirt, "but you tell Dean that…that if he hurts you again that well….I will do something very bad to him." Jack said nervously to her.

Holly pulled back and smiled at him, "Thank you." She said and slipped her ring off her finger and handed to him, "I think you may want this back."

"No you keep it. Something to remember me by." Jack kissed her cheek and got up from the table, "Take care of yourself Holly." He said and walked back toward his car.

As Holly watched him go, she thought to herself about what she was going to do next. What id Dean didn't want her back? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Holly drove over to Dean's apartment and walked up the steps to his door. She stood there for a minute before finally knocking, "Dean are you in there? It's me." She continued knocking but there was no answer, "Dean open up." Maybe he didn't want to talk to her or maybe, "Damn it." She said to herself and ran down the stairs to her car. He must have gone with Bobby.

When she got in the car, she called May to see where Bobby had gone. She told her that he went up to Baskerville to take car of a ghost.

Holly drove the 30 miles to Gorman's cemetery and she saw Dean's car, "He's going to kill me for this." She said and got out of the car. She had only been on one hunt with him and she ended up getting him shot, "Why can't he have a normal job." She said and grabbed a flash light from her trunk. She moaned as she walked into the dark cemetery. She knew she couldn't call for him because she didn't want him to get hurt.

After walking half a mile into the cemetery, she saw Sam standing over a grave as Dean was digging. She took a smiled and walked quietly toward them. She was getting closer when she heard something behind her, "This cant be good." She said and turned to see a ghost of a murdered man in front of her and she gasped. She had only seen a ghost this close one and that was enough for her. Before she could scream, the ghost grabbed her by the neck, "De….Dean." she tried to yell but nothing came out.

As Dean reached the coffin, he had a feeling come over him and looked up and saw Holly against a tree, "Shit!" He jumped out of the grave, "Finish this." He told Sam and ran over to her. He eyes were closed, "Holly? Come on baby wake up." He said tapping her on the cheeks. Holly slowly opened her eyes and saw Dean leaning over her, "What the hell are you doing here? Are you crazy?" he yelled.

"I think I may be just a little crazy." She said and stood up as Dean held on to her arm, "I needed to talk to you."

"Where is Will? Please tell me you didn't bring him out here."

"No I didn't and are you using a tone with me?" She said glared at him.

"Yes because what would possess you to come out here?" He yelled once again.

Holly knew that right now with his attitude wasn't the best time to say I love you, "You know what, I should not have came." She said and headed back toward the car.

"Holly wait!" Dean said and ran after her, "You came out here for a reason so what is it? Is Will ok?"

"Will is fine he is with May."

"Ok so why are you here? You hate grave yards and more at night."

"I wanted to talk to you but you keep yelling at me so now I don't think I want to talk to you."

"You scared me Holly."

"Sorry but I'm fine." She said and stood there with her arms crossed. Dean knew something was wrong by the look on her fine.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with Jack?"

"Kind of."

"Well the let me just go big a new hole." Dean said and turned by Holly grabbed him and smiled.

"It's not like that. I told him…I told him I couldn't marry him."

Dean wanted to smile but he didn't want to make her feel that he was insensitive, "Why would you do that?"

Holly's eyes wears locked on Deans, "Because he's perfect and everything I thought I wanted but the more I thought about it, I came to realize I don't want someone who brings me flowers everyday and lets me when fight all the time. I like a challenge and when I do get flowers I would like for it to be totally random and a surprise, Kind of like waking up and finding a lily on my table and it having a meaning behind it. What I am trying to say is…." Holly stopped, "Hell I don't know what I am trying to say I mean I know what I want to say it's just…" Dean shushed her by lowering his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"I think I know what you are trying to say."

With his hands cupping her face, Holly looked up at him, "Do you because I don't have a clue right now?"

"It ok but just so you know I love you very much and I promise to pay more attention to you."

"Good but Dean what do we do now I mean, we aren't married and haven't been for two years."

"I guess when start over and I am willing to do whatever because my life mean nothing without you and Will."

"We still have a lot of issues Dean."

"What should we do then?" He asked and Holly smiled at him.

"I guess just take it one day at a time and see what happens."

"I think I can deal with that." Dean pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. He missed her and the way her lips tasted and felt against his.

Holly pulled away from him, "And don't think I am sleeping with you."

"You say that now but last time we dated it only took a week." He said with a cocky grin.

"I have last three months so far."

"That's because Jack didn't know your sweet spots." Dean said and moved to her neck.

Holly stopped him and back away as Sam and Bobby walked over to them, "about damn time," Bobby said, "Dean don't screw it up."

Holly just smiled at the guys passed, "So….what now?" Dean asked as he held onto her hips.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked him.

Dean just kissed her again and the stood there holding onto each other. Neither really knowing where they went from here but at least they would have a chance to find out.

**A/N: so she chose Dean..duh lol. Ok I thought about stopping the story there but I couldnt do that so I am going to keep going from here so we can see what will happen between them. Will it work out this time? Will they get married again? Just have to wait and see. Review Please!**


	13. Help From a 10 Yr Old Isnt Free

**Authors Note: So sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been side tracked a little the past week but I do hope you like this chapter and thanks to all you who reviewed :)**

When Dean and Holly got back to the house, May was sitting on the front porch waiting on then just as Holly expected.

Holly pulled in first and Dean wasn't far behind her. May got up from the porch swing and walked out into the yard, "I knew it!" she yelled and Holly just gave her a smile, "I knew what you were going to do."

"How did you know?" Holly asked closing her car door.

"Because I know you sweetie." May said and walking passed Holly and over to Dean, "I knew you would be back sooner or later."

"I'm just glad it was a lot sooner." Dean said as May hugged him.

"Don't screw it up this time." May said and pulled away, looking over to her niece.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

May just kissed him on the cheek and walked over to her car, "Call me in the morning Holly." She said before getting into her car and driving off.

Dean walked over to Holly and pulled her into his arms, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah I am sure. God only knows why." Dean kissed her lightly before Holly walked up to the house and they walked inside.

"I am guessing Will is still sleeping?" Dean asked looking around the house.

"Yeah he went to bed before I left and you know him, he can sleep through an earthquake."

Dean wrapped his arms around Holly waist and pulled her tightly against his body, "That a good thing dont ya think?" He said as he kissed her neck.

Holly closed her eyes as she grabbed onto his arms. She missed how his lips felt against her skin but she wanted to take things slow this time, "Dean, maybe we should just get some sleep tonight."

Dean pulled back and smiled at her. "Alright but I think you will break in less than 24 hours."

"You think so?"

"Oh baby I know so." Dean said before walking quietly up the stair, followed by Holly.

* * *

When they reached the top of the stairs, Holly walked over to the hall closet and pulled out a couple blankets, "What are these for?" asked Dean

"For the extra room. Where you will be sleeping."

Dean raised his eyebrow at her, "Are you serious?"

"Yes sir because one, we aren't married and two…well two I don't trust myself alone with you right now." She said and winked at him, "But I will give you something." She said and walked into her room and over to the night stand.

"What are you doing?"

Holly pulled something out and walked over to him, "Here," she said and handed him a tape, "something to make you feel better."

Dean looked down and read the tape. It was the video him and Holly made. He couldn't help but laugh, "Maybe you can finish this time." Holly said. "Good night Dean." She kissed his deeply once more before she closed her door.

Dean stood there for a second smiling from ear to ear. Sure it wasn't the way he thought the first night would go but he wanted to do things right this time. He was going to let her have her space.

He walked past Wills room and into the extra room. When e walked in, he was the room was filled with most of his stuff he had left behind. He had always thought she had got rid of it all but she didn't. It made him smile that she kept all their memories. Things were going to be different this time around.

* * *

The next morning, Will woke up and walked out of his room. He could smell breakfast cooking and knew his mother must have been awake for awhile. He rubbed his eyes and walked toward the bathroom and ran into someone walking out, "Oh, hey dad." He said and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Dean stood in the hallway and smiled as he leaned against the door, "Five, four, three, two,"

Will opened the door and saw his dad smiling at him, "Dad what the hell are you doing here."

"Watch the language or your mother will kill me." Dean said calmly.

"Dad not that I am not glad you are here but why? Are you stalking mom?"

"Will…"

"Ok I will sneak you out of my window. I do it all the time. If Mom sees you in here or she will flip out." Will grabbed his dad hand and started to pull him.

"Will hang on for a second." Dean said and stopped his son, "Your mom knows I am here so calm down for a second and what do you mean you sneak out of your window all the time?"

Will just smiled nervously, "Uh, I just practice in case there is ever a fire. But how does mom know you are here? Kind of weird don't ya think since she is engaged to someone else."

Dean put his arm around Wills shoulders, "Let's just go talk to your Mom alright. We need to talk and by the way, not falling for I was practicing for a fire so don't you think you are getting off that easy."

Will frowned a little as the headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Holly turned around and saw Dean and Will walking into the kitchen, "It's about time you two got up."

"I was up late." Dean said and winked at her.

"I figured as much." She said and walked over and kissed Will in the head, "So how did you sleep sweetie?"

"Fine but what's going on here? Why are you to not screaming at each other?"

"Well, your dad and I have decided to try and work a few things out." Holy said and sat next to her son.

"Are you serious?" Will asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah but we are just going to take it one day at a time."

"Works for me." Will said, grabbing a piece of bacon and walking into the living room.

Dean walked around the chairs and over to Holly, "I think he took it well." He laughed a little.

"I would say so. Are you hungry?" Holly asked him and Dean just smiled at her as he licked his lips. Holly smacked him on his shoulder, "Dean Winchester you have a dirty mind."

"But you know you love it." He said kissing her, "I am going to call Sam."

"Alight." Holly said as she finished up breakfast.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sam stopped by and was in the garage with Dean, drinking a beer, "so how did it go last night?"

"Dude I was in the guest room."

"Ouch."

"Yeah tell me about it but I can say...I wasn't fully alone." Dean said and winked at him.

"I don't even want to know what that means in Dean World."

"Trust me you don't but I do need your help."

"Name it." Sam said, taking a drink.

"Let Will stay with you at my place tonight."

"Sounds cool. I haven't really got to hang with him yet."

When Dean and Sam walked back into the house, Holly was sitting on the couch reading while Will was playing his video games, "Hey Will, Do you want to stay with Sam tonight?" Dean asked and Holly looked up at him from the top of her glasses. She knew he was up to something.

"Maybe tomorrow." Will said never looking up.

"It will be fun." Sam said trying to convince him.

"Yeah Will. Hanging out with Sam…let me tell ya, fun times."

Will looked up and his dad and uncle, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen Dad?" he said and looked over at his mom, "Don't turn my game off."

"Ok Will" she said and watched them walk off.

Once they were in the kitchen, Will looked over at his dad, "So what's going on?"

"What are you talking about? Sam just wanted to hang out with you."

"Yeah right Dad. I wasn't born yesterday." Will said, "Hanging out with Sam is fun times? Who says that dad? So just tell me what you're up to."

"Ok I need to spend some time with your mom."

"So.."

"So I just thought you could hang out with Sam tonight."

"Dad he will take me to some museum or something."

Dean knew the kid had a point, "Ok I will give you $50."

"Please, dad come on. I don't get out of bed for less than 100." Will said crossing his arms.

"Oh come on. You're killing me here."

"100 bucks. Take it or leave it."

Dean grunted and pulled out his wallet, "You are to smart for your own good you know that?"

"I learn from the best what can I say." Dean handed his son the money, "Nice doing busy with you Dad. Hey Sam you ready to get this fun time started?" Will yelled and walked out of the room smiling. Dean couldn't help but laugh a little at his son. There was no denying it, Will was truly his son. Dean couldn't wait to finally have alone time with Holly. After the night he had last night, he wanted her more than ever. He wanted her to be his in everyway again. This was going to be the first day of the rest of their lives.

**A/N: So what is going to happen on Dean and Holly night? I will try to update soon but review help with that. I bet you all can think of what might happen lol. **


	14. Back to the Start

After Will and Sam had left, Dean walked over to Holly who was sitting on the couch reading her book, "So…looks like we have the night to ourselves." He said and took a seat next to her.

"I guess we do." She said never looking up, "but just so you know, you got played." She said and glanced over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I called and asked Sam to let Will stay with him earlier. That's why he came over and Will agreed to it before Sam got here."

Dean looked at her and shook his head, "You mean I paid him for nothing?"

"Yep. Looks like he does learn from the best." She said and closed the book, "so what do you want to do?" she asked and Dean licked his lips, "Besides that Dean. Get your head out of the gutter." She laughed.

"I'm just playing unless you want to."

"I'll pass for now but thanks for the offer."

"I thought you might say that so I have a plan B."

"And what might that be?"

"Go get dress and you will see." Dean said and got up, "We are leaving in 10 minutes so hurry up." He said and walked out of the room.

"Wait at least tell me where we are going?" she yelled but he never answered. Holly shook her head and got up to go get changed. She wasn't sure were they were going or what they would be doing so she dressed in a simple blue knee length dress and a pair of flip flops. Who knew what Dean had up his sleeve.

After she was changed, she met Dean own stair, "Are you ready?" she asked him, causing him to look away from the TV.

"Wow you look great." He said and walked over to her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you but flattery will get you nowhere buddy." She said teasing him.

"I have more than flattery planned and I think it will get me anywhere I want to be baby."

"Still so cocky."

"Oh you know it now lets go." He said and grabbed her hand. They walked outside and he opened the door for her. She was a little surprised because Dean had never been the one to plan out a date and open car door for her. As she sat in the passenger seat she couldn't help but smiled to herself as he walked around the front of the car. Maybe this time things would be better for them.

* * *

As they were driving along the road, Dean looked over at her and she had her hands sitting him her lap staring out the window, "Everything ok?" he asked her.

Holly just looked over at him and smiled, "Yeah….yeah everything is great." She said and Dean reached over and grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Whatever has gotten into you I like it."

"Just trying to be the kind of girl you deserve. Sorry it took me so long."

"Better late than never."

"I love you Holly. I promise to show you more often."

"I know and I love you too Dean. Now where are we going?"

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride." He said and looked back to the road. Holly watched him and thought to herself that he was no more than ever like than man she fell in love with all those years ago.

It was almost seven when they finally pulled up to a small park. Holly leaned up in her seat and looked out the window, "Oh my god…Dean." She said and got out of the car.

"So you surprise?" he asked and got out and walked around the car to her, "I though we would come back to where it all kind of started."

"The park where you proposed. Dean how did you ever think of bringing me here?"

"When I was moving into my apartment, I found a picture of me, you and Will here and it made me think of how much I missed out on the years and I know how much you love it here so, here we are."

Holly felt a tear roll down her cheek and jumped into his arms, "Thank you." She said and kissed him deeply.

Dean pulled back and smiled at her, "Am I getting somewhere now?" he asked.

"Maybe just a little." She said and grabbed his hand.

They walked across the wooden bridge over toward the play ground, "I wonder if it still here?" Dean asked and walked over to a large Oak tree. Just as he thought DW + HS was still caved into the trunk, "I told you it would last forever." He said and looked at her.

Holly walked over and ran her hand along the carving, "I guess you did." I can't believe that was over 11 years ago."

"Seems like yesterday don't it?"

"Yeah but when you cared this I think I was about 3 month pregnant with Will and yelling at you."

"You always yelled at me." Holly looked over at Dean and when she looked at him, she though back to that day he promised her they would be together forever.

_Flashback_

_Holly was quiet as the walked through the park. She looked over and saw a young couple swinging their little girl and she sighed wondering if she would ever have that. "Holly are you ok?" Dean asked her as he leaned against a large tree._

"_Yeah it's just…"_

"_Just what?"_

"_Dean I don't think I can do this. I mean what do I know about being a mother?"_

"_Holly you are the sweetest person I know. You are going to be a great mother." As she began to cry, she looked over at the couple again, "Why are you crying?" he asked and put his arm around her._

"_Because of that?" she pointed._

"_Ok…I don't get it."_

"_We wont ever have that Dean!" she said loudly, "I mean I have only known you a little over three months and now I am going to have a baby and you are never around because you hunt monsters. Who does that Dean?" she yelled._

_Dean pulled her into him as she sobbed, "Listen, everything is going to be ok and who said we cant have that?"_

"_You did when you told me you were like a freakin ghostbuster."_

"_Whoa, I never said that. I am way cooler than that."_

"_You know what I mean. We won't ever have a normal family like that. I will have to be a single mother and I can do it Dean I just… I just" she was beginning to stutter and Dean just smiled. _

"_Maybe we should get married." He said and couldn't believe those words just came out of his mouth._

_Holly pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, "What?" she asked._

"_Maybe we should get married." He said and again._

_Holly just stared at him as a frown appeared on her face, "Are you crazy?"_

"_What does that mean?" he asked._

"_What don't we just get married? Wow Dean don't put to much effort into it. Plus the only reason you even said it is because I am pregnant so no thank you." She said and turned away._

"_Holly wait!" Dean said as he walked up behind her and grabbed her arm, "That is not what I asked you."_

"_Oh really? Then why would you blurt it out like that?"_

"_Because I thought it's what you wanted." Dean knew that was the wrong answer._

"_Oh don't do me any favors." She said and walked over to the large tree and leaned against it._

_Dean sighed to himself and tried to remember this is what May had warned him about, "Holly listen to me…" he said as he grabbed her hands, "I know me blurting it out wasn't the best but incase you haven't noticed, I am not the most romantic guy. I didn't ask you to marry me because you are pregnant. I asked you to marry we because I….well I love you." __Holly looked up at him as she began crying a gain, "I thought that would be a good thing?" he said_

"_It is it's just...I can't say yes to you." She said_

"_Oh…ok then. I can understand that." He said sadly._

"_No I mean I cant say yes because you never asked me to marry you so I never got a chance to say yes and that….that I love you too." She said to him._

_A smile appeared across his face as he hugged her, "So are you going to ask because I would like you to before this kid pops out."_

_Dean looked at her for a second and dropped to his knee, "Holly Spencer, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes Dean Winchester I will marry you." She said and Dean got up and lifted her into his arms._

_When he put her down, Dean placed his hand on her stomach, "Here that little guy, she said yes."_

"_Little girl Dean." Holly corrected him._

"_Yeah like that will happen." Dean said and pulled out his knife._

"_What are you doing now?" Holly asked him. He never answered her. She just stood there and watched as he caved there initials into the tree. This would forever be their spot._

_End flashback_

"I guess this is still our spot isn't it?" He asked her.

"I think it will always be."

"At least I was right." Dean said and grabbed her hand.

"About what?"

"It was a boy. I told you it was."

"Ok well next one will be a girl I am sure of it." She said and Dean looked at her.

"So you still want more?"

"Yeah I would like just one more."

"Well then maybe we should practice." Dean said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Who said anything about you being the father." She said and walked over to the swing set.

"Oh that's cute Holly." Dean said and walked up behind her and gave her a small push.

"Do you think we are going to be ok Dean? I mean do you think we can make this work?" Holly asked and Dean stopped her on the swing. She turned to look at him and he placed his hand under her chin.

"I promise I will do everything I have to do to make sure you are the happiest woman in the world."

"Almost sounds like you are proposing again Dean." Holly said and he smiled at her. Dean walked over in front of her and got on his knee, "Dean you don't…" before she could finish, Dean pulled a ring from his pocket.

"I think this belongs to you." He said help out a small engagement ring. The same one she had mail to him after the divorce, "So what do you say…..care to give it another shot." He asked

Holly laughed at little, "Still aren't the best at words are you?"

"Sue me. So what's it going to be Holly?"

"Yes….I will give it a go with you." She said and leaned over to kiss him. Everything was finally going the way she always wanted them to go.

"So, am I there yet?" Dean asked in between kisses.

"Oh yeah baby you are so there right now." Holly said, "I think we should head home."

"Joke pot." Dean said and picked her up off the swing.

"Anxious are we?"

"Hell yeah I am." He said and carried her over to the car. He was finally getting his life back. This would be his second chance and he wasn't going to waste it.

**A/N So happy awww! I know it's been awhile but I hope you liked the sappy update. Just in one of those moods today. Please let me know what you think and also, I just need 8 more reviews and I will hit 100 so please help me out. Thanks a bunch guys for being so freakin awesome!**


	15. Only Dean

When Dean and Holly got back to the house, Holly opened the door and they went inside. Dean kicked the door closed with his foot and spun Holly around and crashed his lips into hers. He ran his fingers through her hair as she wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss. Dean felt like he had been waiting for this moment for two years. The feeling of having her back in his arms and knowing that she was his and only his. He slid his hands down her back to her ass and lifted her up. Holly wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as he carried her up the stair and into the bed room.

Once inside the room, Dean carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He moved from her mouth and started to kiss down her neck. The way she tasted and smelled always sent him over the edge. He loved everything about this woman. Dean pulled the straps to her dress down as he began to leave soft kisses on her shoulder. Holly bit her lip and closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more to have him inside her once again but she wanted thing to be different this time around and she knew she had to stop him, "Dean…Dean wait." She said and he looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "Is everything ok? Bad timing or something?"

"No it's not that it's just... "She sighed and looked at the beautiful man on top of her and knew she may regret saying this, "I just think maybe we should wait. You know so when we get married it will be perfect." She said and felt a little embarrassed by her request.

"It will still be perfect then Holly."

"I know its just that the last time we got married I was pregnant and although I loved out weeding and wedding night, "She said and Dean just smiled, "I just think maybe it would be nice to have our kind of first time after we are married."

"I thinks it's far from our first time Holly."

"I know that but you know what I mean. I would love to do this right now but I just want things to be perfect this time around."

Dean just rested his head on her shoulder, "You are killing me here Holly."

"I know and I am sorry Dean. I mean if you really want to then lets go for it I just wanted to run the idea by you." She asked in a soft tone.

Dean looked up at her and smiled, "When did you want to get married?"

"I dint know. Maybe in a few weeks. I was thinking of going back to the small church where we first got married. I don't want a big wedding or anything. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect." Dean said and kissed her soft on the lips, "But there is something else I can do for you." He said and winked at her.

"What?" she asked and Dean climbed off the bed.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride." Dean said and Holly bit her lip and knew exactly what he was going to do. It was something that he had only done when they were younger. Having Will took ever bit of foreplay out of their sex lives.

Dean pulled to the edge of the bed and got on his knees. He slowly spread her legs open. He looks up at her briefly before he used his tongue and teeth to remove her underwear, darting his tongue into her briefly; causing Holly to sigh in pleasure.

He opens her legs more and began kissing her ankle softly and moving up to her knee. Dean reached her inner thigh and smiles watching her lovely face for her reactions. He opens her lips and makes one long slow sweep from her opening, up. Holly's back arched high off the bed, as she clutches at the bed sheets. "Dean..." She whispers his name, with a sense of urgency. He started increasing the pressure going faster, nibbling softly on her sensitive bud. He inserted one finger inside and stroked gentle as he licked and nibbled. Dean increased the pace of his finger adding another finger as he does. Holly arched her back higher. "DEAN!" She screams his name as she came hard against his mouth.

Dean kissed his way back to her mouth, holding her as she came down from her high. Holly just smiled at him, "That…wow that was amazing."

"Just a little preview." Dean smirked and kissed her on the lips, "I plan on doing a lot more in a few weeks."

"I feel like I should repay you somehow." Holly said and looked over at him.

Dean raised his eyebrow at her and smirked, "Oh really? Well I am up for that anytime baby."

"Great then I will go cook dinner." Holly said and watched the expression on his face change really face and she couldn't help but let out a soft laugh, "Oh Dean you never change do you." She said.

"Maybe that's why you love me so much." Dean rolled over beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe it is." Holly had her back to Dean and placed her hands on top of his, "Dean can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think we can really make it work this time? I mean we aren't the same people we once were."

"I know we can make it work this time. I agree we aren't the same people but there is one thing that is the same."

"And what that?" Holly asked and turned her head to look at him.

"That I love you just as much as I did ten years ago. Maybe even a little more."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, "When did you get so sweet?"

"Hmmm, about the same time I realized I lost you. I knew I had to change if I ever wanted you back."

"Dean you never lost me. I have always been yours and I will always be yours."

Dean smiled at her as he moved in and kissed her with suck passion. He knew that he was never going to let her get away again. He was going to make things right this time around.

* * *

The next morning, Holly was down stairs in the robe making breakfast when Dean walked into the kitchen, "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day." She said and never turned around.

"Maybe I though you would still be next to me when I woke up." Dean stood there in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Well breakfast is ready …" When Holly turned around, she dropped the plate, "Dean! What the hell are you doing?" she yelled as she looked at her naked ex husband/future husband standing in the doorway.

"Just though I would surprise you." Dean said to her and walked around the island in the kitchen.

"Well you did a good job but still, why the hell are you naked…..and in the kitchen?"

Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, "Oh I just wanted to see if you still wanted to wait until we got married." Dean moved in and started to kiss her neck, "because I think I may be able to change your mind."

Holly bit her lip as she let out a soft moan. She new she needed to stay strong but she wanted him so bad at the moment.

"Maybe we can just…." Before she could finish her sentence, she heard the slamming of the front door, "Mom, Dad?"

Holly pushed Dean away from her, "Dean what are you going to do?"

"Well kill Sam from bringing him home so damn early."

"No Dean you're still naked." Holly knew she had to think fast.

Sam and Will walked through the house and there was no sign of Holly or Dean, "Mom?" Will called out.

"Maybe they are in the kitchen." Sam said and they walked that way. When they got in there, they saw Holly leaning against the counted with a smiled on her face.

"Hey baby you are back early." She said. Will didn't hear a word his mother was say because the sight of his dad caught his eye.

"Uh dad?"

"Yeah." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What the hell….excuse me, heck are you wearing?" Will said as he looked at his father standing in their kitchen wearing a pink, silk bathrobe.

"Oh well you know….just trying something new." Dean said and ran his hand over the robe, "I kinda like it."

Holly stood there and shook her head _'only Dean'_

"Ok well dad I have to be honest with you….pink is really not your color and you are kind of freaking me out a little."

"Right, well I will go and change and then me and you will hang out while your mom does…well mom stuff."

"Mom stuff?" Holly asked him.

"You know, baking cookies and making sweaters and stuff like that." Holly picked up the dish towel and threw it at Dean, "Go change." As he walked out Holly just shook her head. There first marriage was far from perfect but one thing that stayed the same was Dean always knew how to make her laugh. She was beginning to believe more and more that Dean truly was her soul mate.

**A/N: so so so sorry for the long wait. Major computer issues that I believe to have finally fixed. Thanks to every one of you that reviewed that last chapter and helped me reach over 100. I am just so freakin excited. Ok I am not crazy about the chapter but after this being the 3****rd**** time I wrote it I just had to go with it. And yes I will be doing the wedding for you guys. Any way, please review!**


	16. An 11 yr old hears more than he should

One week later

Holly was sitting in her bedroom floor trying to figure out what all needed to be done before the wedding that was now only a week away. She was beyond stress at this point. She knew asking Dean for help was out of the question. If it were up to him they would be getting married naked or something.

They had decided to only invite family and close friends. They didn't want anything big but they still wanted it to be special. They were starting over and this time things were going to go right for them. No more demons and no more Dean leaving at all hours of the night. They were going to be a family. Holly told Dean he could still hunt if he wanted to maybe tone it down a little from now on.

Holly sat there with her plans laid out on the floor, "Ok I have the church and the reception location but….oh crap!" she said and started going through her paper."

"Holly are you here sweetie?" May called out.

"In my bedroom!" Holly said as she grabbed a phone book. When May walked in she saw her niece in full on panic mode.

"What's going on honey?"

"I'm an idiot that's what's going on." Holly said. "I forgot to book someone to marry us."

"Ok Holly just calm down. I will take care of it. You just need to relax a little." May said and sat down next to her niece on the floor, "This is a happy time. You shouldn't be stressed. Just let me see your list." She said and Holly handed it to her.

"I was crazy to think I could pull this off in a few weeks. I am down to one and I feel like I have nothing done. Between Will having practice and Dean….well being Dean, I feel like I can get anything done."

"You still going with the no sex thing?" May asked.

"How did you know about that?"

"Dean told Sam, Sam told Bobby and Bobby told me." May laughed.

"I swear they gossip more than we do."

May looked over the list, "You don't have much more to do Holly so why are you worried?"

"Because it's like nothing is working out. I mean I had to settle with a church I didn't want, I haven't even got all the invitations out and I just feel so lost right now. I mean with Jack I had someone do this for me."

"Yeah but you didn't have fun. This is your day, you should have what you want."

"I know." She said sadly and started to cry, "I don't even have a dress yet."

"What do you mean? You have a beautiful dress in your closet."

"I can't wear that May. I bought that for Jack so I need to take the time to go back to the store and swap it out for something else."

May folded up the paper and put it inside her purse, "Ok get up and get dressed."

"Where are we going? I don't have time right now."

"Well you are going to make time for your aunt. From now on I will take care of everything. I have your list of everything you want and I will plan the rest. You just spend time with Will this week and relax."

"I can't ask you to do that May."

"You didn't ask, I offered. Not get dresses."

"Can you tell me where we are going?"

"We are going to get you a new dress so…..I will be down stairs and don't keep me waiting." May kissed Holly on the forehead and walked out her door.

* * *

Dean and Will left Holly to her planning and they went over to visit with Sam for the day to give Holly her space. Once Holly yelled at the washer and dryer, Dean thought they better give her some alone time.

Dean sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the table drinking a beer as Will played video games. Sam grabbed him a beer and joined them, "So Dean, are you getting rid of the apartment?" Sam asked.

"It's yours if you want it. I mean I am paid up for the next few months."

"Thanks man."

"Anytime" Dean said as he watched Will.

"So are you nervous?" Sam asked.

"About what?"

"Dude you got like one week until you are married again. I have to admit I never though you would ever get married, let alone twice."

"Yeah I know but it's to the same person. I have to tell you Sam, I was never into this nine to five kind of life. You know, job, wife, a kid but I don't know now, I couldn't see my life any other way. I mean I have a smoking hot girl, a cool ass kids and well hell isn't breaking loose so I'm good. I'm real good."

Sam just smiled, "I am happy for you Dean. I mean I love Holly and Will and I am glad that you are happy. Who knows maybe I will find someone one day."

"Oh God." Dean said

"What?

"I just realized we are talking like a couple of chick right now." Dean said.

"I guess you're right." Sam said, "So…Holly still holding out one you?" Sam asked. Dean motioned to Will telling Sam to tone it down a little, "Sorry I forgot."

"But yeah she is and it's killing me. I don't think I can go another week. I swear it's been like a freakin year."

"That's a record for you."

"Yeah I know. I just hope this week flies by. I have taken so many cold showers it not funny anymore." Dean said and Sam laughed, "Dude I am serious. I may die."

"Dean I don't think lack of…..that…..will kill you."

"Are you talking about the fat mom won't have sex with dad until they are married." Will said never looking away from the TV. Dean and Sam both about chocked on their beer.

"Will where did you hear that?" Dean asked.

"Dad, I am 11 years old and I am not def. Plus I can spell. You told Sam the other day that mom said no S.E.X until you are married."

"Right. I did say that."

"Plus I hear you and mom talking about it a few days ago. But Sam's right, you won't die. Just….what do you say, beat the meat?"

"Ok Will I think its time to change this conversation right now." Dean said but yet he had to smile.

"The kid is smart Dean." Sam said.

"I think he is a little too smart. I really have to watch what I say around him for now on."

"Dean sometimes you need to watch what you say around everyone." Sam laughed. He was happy for his brother and he was happy that after everything they still had each other.

* * *

Later on that night, Dean and Will walked through the door, "Baby we're back!" Dean called out.

"I'm in the kitchen." Holly yelled back.

Dean and Will talked through the house and into the kitchen. Holly was sitting at the bar with 3 large pizzas in front of her, "I was wondering when you two would get back."

"House looks nice. You have been busy." Dean said and tossed his keys on the table.

"I had a very productive day. I finished clothed and cleaned. I didn't feel like cooking so I ordered out."

"I can see that. So what went on and why the sudden mood change? Not that I am complaining." Dean said.

"Well May is helping with the rest of the wedding plans and I got a dress today." She smiled and got out the paper plates.

"Didn't you already have a dress mom?" Will asked as he took a bit.

"Yes I did but I traded it in for a new one and Will please use a plate. You were not raised in a barn."

"Dad doesn't make me."

"Will just listen to your mom." Dean said and handed him a plate.

"So anyways I am on cloud nine right now."

"Really?" Dean said and raised his eyebrow and hope that he would somehow benefit from her good mood.

"Yes I am and no Dean I haven't changed my mind about…..well you know."

"They sex thing?" Will said and Holly snapped her head over to him. "What? I hear things."

Holly looked over at Dean who had an innocent look on his face, "Yeah Holly, you should really watch what you say in front of our son." He smiled.

"Dean Winchester I could kick your…..butt right now."

"Yeah, but you wont." He winked. "Come on Will lets go watch the rest of the game." Dean said. Holly watched as he boys walked out of the room. She shook her head, "Like father like son." She said. This was going to be a long week.

**Ok so not much of a chapter but it's been forever since I updated so here ya go. The next chapter will be the big day. Hope you all enjoyed and reviews are loved.**


	17. Step back and breathe

It was the day before the wedding and Holly was rushing around trying to make sure everything was going to be perfect. The first time around her and Dean's wedding was exactly picture perfect. She was sick all day and three months pregnant. Everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong and she was determined to make this one as perfect as she could. This was going to be the last time she said I do.

Holly was sitting at the kitchen table with her folder going over all the plans. It was going to be a small wedding but sometimes those are the ones that are the hardest. "May, did you call the preacher?"

"Yes honey I did. He will be at my house around two tomorrow to perform the ceremony." They had decided to just have the wedding in May's back yard. She had a lot of space and her garden would make the setting beautiful.

"Are you sure because I haven't heard from him?"

"That's because he call me. I told you I was taking are of it so you just need to relax and before you ask the tables and chairs will be there today at four and Bobby will be waiting on them." May poured Holly a cup of coffee and brought it over to her. "You need to step back and breathe before you have a panic attack or something."

"I will relax tomorrow night after everything goes as planned." She said as she turned the pages, "It didn't seen this hard the first time."

"That's because you let me take care of it all because you were locking in the bathroom for over a week."

"Well thank god I don't have to deal with morning sickness this time. Speacking of that...is Will up yet?"

"I think I heard him moving around about five minutes ago."

"Ok I need to make him breakfast and take him to ball practice and…." Holly laid her head on the table, "I have no time for anything."

"Where is Dean?"

"I don't know. I never know where he is or what he does. Oh God, what if I am making a mistake? I mean the first time we were married didn't end well and what if we aren't meant to be married?"

"You can't think like that. Things were different back then. Your husband huntd monsters, went to hell of all placed, and came back. That would put a damper on any relationship."

"Yeah I guess." Holly said and closed her folder, "Ok I am going to make breakfast and grab a quick shower before I take Will."

"No you just go take a long bath. I will take care of getting Will fed and ready."

Holly smiled at her aunt. She didn't know what she would do with out her. "Thank you May."

"Don't thank me honey. Just get out of here before I turn you over my knee." The older lady smiled. Holly nodded and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Dean sat his, what was about to be Sam's, apartment with his feet on the coffee table and a beer. "Dean, it's nine in the morning and you are having a beer?" Sam asked as he walked into the living room.

"Hey, its five o'clock somewhere." Dean smiled, "What are you getting ready to do?"

"Hmm let me see….there is this wedding happening tomorrow and I have to help get ready for it."

"Are you saying I am not helping? Holly told me to stay out of it or actually her words were stay away until the day so you don't screw it up. So like a good future husband I am doing what I am told."

Sam shook his head and slipped on his shoes, "Dude you are so lost. You know good and well if you don't get over there and at least offer to help she is going to chew your ass."

Dean though for a moment and Sam had a good point, "I guess you are right. I guess I could take Will out of something. If he is anything like me then he is getting on her nerves right about now." He smiled.

Holly was running around the house in her robe as Will followed right behind her. "Mom I told you that I needed my gray pants washed not my black ones."

"Will, I don't see why you just can't wear the black ones today. I mean does it really matter?"

"Oh my God! Yes mom it does. That why I told you last week."

"Well I have been a little busy."

"And not to mention I think you are….you know….frustrated." Will smiled. "Maybe thats why you are forgetting things."

Holly turned around and looked at her son with a glair, "Ok you are not spending any more alone time with you dad. You are learning way too much and its beginning to make me nervous. I am not ready to be a grandmother and I can see that is where I am headed."

"Mom you need to chill out. You are going to get gray hairs and speaking of gray I really need those pants."

"Will if I hear the words gray pants out of your mouth one more time I am going to scream. I will wash them right now. Just go see if your aunt needs you to do anything."

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Thank you. Now I can finally get dressed." She said and headed back up the stair and into her bedroom.

Dean pulled up to the house and got out of the car. Everything seemed quiet on the outside but he had a feeling we was walking into the lions den. He slowly opened the door and went inside. "Anybody home?" he called out as she closed the door.

Will walked in holding a pop tart and sat on the couch, "What's up dad?"

"Nothing…where is your mom?"

"I don't know but last I saw here she was running around trying to do stuff or something. That's about it."

"Ok well I am going to try and find her."

"Well when you do tell her we need to leave in ten minutes." Will said and turned on his video game.

Dean headed up the stairs and into her bedroom and saw her rushing around in a pair was sweets and tank top, "Hey baby."

"Dean where have you been?"

"Uh….working?" he asked, not sure what the right answer to this was. "You told me to stay away."

"But I didn't mean it." Holly said and flopped down on the bed, "Dean I don't think I can do this again."

"You just need to r…..

"If the word relax comes out of your mouth I am going to scream. Nothing is going right and I feel like I am forgetting something. Imean i dont know what I am doing and I washed black pants and not gray and I just..., "She sighed, "Maybe we should put this off for a few more weeks."

Dean looked at her and knew just what she needed, "Ok get up we are going out."

"Dean I don't have time to go out."

"Well you are making time so get up and meet me down stairs."

"But Will doesn't have his gray pants. All I washed was blank and what kind of mother would I be if he had to wear black?" she started to cry.

"I will take care of that. Just get your shoes on and hurry up." Dean said and headed out the room.

He went down stairs and walked straight over to the T.V and turned it off, "Dad what the he..."

"You finish that sentence and you are grounded. Go upstairs and get ready."

"Mom hasn't washed my pants yet."

"Yes she did."

"No she washed the black ones."

"Then that is what you are going to wear."

"But dad!"

"Don't but dad me. Unless you want me to go buy you some pink ones I would go and put on the black ones and be happy out it."

"Fine!"

"And be happy about it." Dean said. He headed into the kitchen and saw May finishing up the dished, "Morning May."

"Hey Dean. Can I get you something to eat?"

"No but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Will to practice and just keeping him busy today."

"Of course I don't mind."

"Thanks. I am going to get Holly out of her for awhile and try to get her in a better mood."

"Well I am glad. She needs some time away. I mean everything is done or is being taken care of."

"I know but she was always the one to worry about everything."

"Yeah, well I will take care of Will and everything around here. You guys just go have a good day."

"Thanks May."

Holly walked down the stairs just as Dean walked into the room, "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Dean I don't really have time to go out right now."

"Well you are going to make time so come on." Holly huffed and followed him out the door. "Ok put this on." Dean turned to her and handed her a blind fold.

"Dean I…"

"Just do it."

"Fine!" she said and put it on. "I have to say I thought you would have saved this for tomorrow night." She smiled.

"I am have other plans." He said and led her to the car. He helped her inside before getting in the drivers side and heading off.

* * *

After twenty minutes in the car, Dean finally stopped, "Ok you can take them off now."

Holly removed the blind fold and her face lip up when she saw where they were at. "Aw Dean."

"I thought we could spend a few hours up here. This use to be one of your favorite places." He said.

"I haven't been up here in years. Although I haven't had anybody to really make out with." She smirked. They were at Jaspers Landing. It was the only place where you could go and look over the whole city. "It's still so beautiful up here."

"So are you happy I got you out of the house?"

Holly looked at him and smiled, "Yes…I needed this. Thank you."

"You just needed to relax and just breathe. Everything is going to be fine." Dean said and took her hand in his. "All that matters is that I love you and I promise not to screw this up again."

"I know Dean its just I want everything to go perfectly for us."

"And it will. As long as by the end of the day we are married I will be happy. I don't need all that extra stuff. All I need is you." Holly began to tear up and Dean just moved over closer to her, "You know, we could always just get in the back for a few hours. You always loved that."

She could help but laugh, "I would love to do that but you have less than 24 hours and I am all yours."

"It was worth a shot." He smiled. "I love you Holly."

"I love you too."

***It's been awhile lol. Ok so only 2 more chapter and I am done with this story. Reviews would make me so happy : ) Thanks guys!**


	18. Wedding Day

It was the day of the wedding and Holly was standing in front of the full length mirror in her dressing room breathing in and out slowly. She was a little nervous. "Holly, I think we are ready." May said as she walked into the room. She smiled when she looked at her niece standing there in her ivory wedding dress. "You look beautiful."

Holly turned to her and smiled. "Really? I feel like something is missing." She said looking over herself.

"That's because something is missing." May said and walked over to her. She pulled out a long box and handed it to Holly. "This belonged to my mother. I think you will remember it." May said with a smile on her face.

Holly opened the box and inside was a pearl necklace. She did remember it. "This is that I wore the first time me and Dean got married."

"I thought it could be your something borrowed again. Maybe it will be lucky this time around." May said and took the necklace out and put it around Holly's neck. "It looks great on you."

Holly touched the necklace lightly with her fingers and looked at her aunt, "Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I have never done anything I haven't wanted to do. Taking you in was the best thing I had ever done. I love you, Holly."

"I love you too, Aunt May." Holly said with a few tears and hugged the older lady.

The two pulled apart and May wiped away Holly's tears, "Are you ready now? No need in standing here crying. It will mess your make-up up."

"I think I am ready. Have you seen Dean yet? How does he look?"

"He is here and he is looking sharp if I say so myself. The boy does clean up good." She smiled, "Bobby doesn't look so bad himself."

Holly laughed, "I have a feeling we will be back here in a few months and you will be the one getting married."

"Oh honey I don't know about all that." May smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Will walked into the room with his eyes covered, "Mom, are you ready? I have been out here for hours in the stupid suit."

Holly looked at her son, "Why are you eyes covered?"

"I didn't want to walk in here and see my mother half dressed. I would be ruined for life. Do you know what that could do to a kid? I would be scared."

"You are so much like your father it scares me a little." Holly said. "But you are safe to open your eyes. I'm ready."

Will uncovered his eyes and looked at his mother, "You look great, mom."

"Thank you, Will."

"No problem. Now can we go? I'm starving."

Holly rolled her eyes and smiled. He really was Dean's son, always thinking about food. At least that was the only thing he was thinking about right now. "Ok…Let's do this."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean was standing at the front with both Sam and Bobby. For some odd reason he was feeling a little nervous but he knew this is what he wanted more than anything. "Dude, are you ok?" Sam asked.

Dean turned to him, "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because you are sweating bullets." Sam said.

"Yeah….it hot as hell in here." He said and the minister looked at him, "Sorry…it's hot as the pit in here."

"You need to relax. You have done this before." Sam whispered.

"I am relaxed." Dean said. "What is taking so long? Do you think she left?" he asked.

"Would you two idgits shut up?" Bobby said just as the doors opened. "They're ready to start."

May walked in the room and up to the front. "I think we are ready now." She said and winked at Bobby.

Dean kept his eyes on the door and soon he saw Holly and Will standing there and he smiled. "She looks beautiful, man." Sam said to Dean.

"Yes she does." He smiled down at her. This was going to be the first day of the rest of their lives.

Will walked his mother down the aisle and Dean met them at the bottom of the steps. "Hey." Dean said to her.

"Hey. Glad you could make it." She joked.

"Well I didn't have anything else to do today."

"Good to know." She smiled.

"Dad?" Will said and motioned Dean down to him, "Try not to screw it up this time."

"Thanks." Dean said and Holly giggled.

"Just trying to help." Will smiled at his parent and went to stand in front of his uncle.

Dean and Holly walked up the step and stopped in front of the minister. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today to join together….again….this man and this woman in holy Matrimony. If any man can show just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak or forever hold his peace." The minister said and waited a second or two. "Ok then lets move on."

Dean and Holly stood hand in hand looking into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. This was going to work this time and they were going to be happy. Nothing else matter anymore. Just that they had each other and Will. They were going to be a family again.

"Dean, do you take Holly to be your wedded wife? To love, comfort, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others so long as you both shall live?"

Dean looked at Holly and smiled, "I do….again." he joked. "Sorry I had to throw that in there."

"I got that." She smiled.

"Do you Holly take Dean to be your wedded husband? To love, comfort, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all other so as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said with tears in her eyes.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dean moved forward and cupped Holly face, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said and leaned forward and they kissed deeply and passionately. Dean never wanted to pull away. She was his forever and always.

Will stood there with a look on his face. He looked up at his uncle who was smiling, "How long are they going to do this?" he whispered.

Sam just looked down at his nephew, "As long as they want."

"I'm hungry and my feet hurt."

"I think you'll live."

"I may not." Will said and saw his parent still kissing. "Should we say something? This is disturbing."

"No." Sam warned him. "I don't think your mom will like that."

"She'll get over it." Will said and cleared his throat. Dean and Holly pulled away and both looked at Will, "Oh my bad. Something is in my throat." He said and cleared it again. "I think I need some water….or a hamburger."

Holly looked at Dean and shook her head, "What are we going to do with him?"

"Oh you love me." Will smiled up at them. "Can we go now?"

Dean turned and looked at Holly, "I think that sounds like a great idea. Let's go home."

***Not the longest chapter but I just have one chapter left of this story. The wedding night and the ending. I had fun with this story but its time for me to finally finish it lol. Please review!**


	19. Happily Ever After

**Rated slightly M for the wedding night but nothing too bad. Last chapter so I hope you like.**

Dean pulled Holly into the motel room and pulled her closer against him. His lips found hers instantly and Holly's lips parted as she melted into the kiss. She closed her eyes as she felt Dean's hand move behind her and slowly pull down the zipper for her wedding gown.

The kiss grew deeper and more passionate as Holly began to unbutton the buttons of Dean's shirt one by one. They two parted and Holly pushed the dress shirt off as of him. Dean grabbed the sleeves of her dress and guided them down her shoulders, allowing the dress to fall to the floor. Holly stepped out of her dress and shoes and moved back closer to Dean. Their lips met again and she found her hands heading to button on his pants. She unsnapped the button and slowly pulled the zipper down, allowing the pants to fall to the floor and Dean stepped out.

He held her close and he slowly reach behind her and unlatched her white lace bra. He slid the straps down her shoulder and watched as the lace fell from her body. "You are so beautiful," Dean whispered, bringing her into another kiss.

He moved his hands over her breast and Holly moaned as she felt her nipples harden under his touch. Dean moved his lips down to her neck before quickly moving down to her breast, taking the left nipple into his mouth, "Dean.." she moaned softly.

Dean pulled back and smiled. He lifted her up into his arms and took her over to the bed. Dean removed the rest of their clothing as tossed them aside. Dean joined her on the bed and Holly's breath quickened as she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. "I have wanted you for so long." He whispered.

"Not as much I have wanted you." She smiled up at him.

Dean's kissed her again and soon his lips traveled further down her body. Knowing Dean's intentions, Holly opened her legs up for him. She closed her eyes as she felt him work his way up her inner thigh. When his tongue brushed again her clit, Holly threw her head back onto the pillow. "Oh…Dean.." Holly moaned and gripped the sheets as Dean continued to stimulate her sensitive bud. With a few more flicks of his tongue, Holly gripped his hair and came.

When he was sure she was done, Dean brought his lips back to hers in a passionate kiss. Holly struggled to catch her breath as Dean positioned himself and entered her slowly. Holly wrapped her arms around him as he slowly withdrew and slid back inside her over and over. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him quicken the pace and sweat covered their bodies as they inched closer to bliss.

Feeling himself getting close, Dean reach between their bodies and rubbed his fingers over her clit in an attempt to bring her along with him. "Cum for me, Holly." he whipered against her lips.

"Im...Im close." she said and within moments Holly felt an eruption go off inside her body and she screamed in pure pleasure. Dean followed soon after, spilling himself inside of her with a loud moan.

Breathing heavily, they lay meshed together, both sweaty and exhausted. Both were too tired to say a word. Dean rolled onto his back and cradled her into her arms. She laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. Dean smiled and kissed the top of her head. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives. Things were going to be different this time. No demons, ghost, or anything supernatural to get in their way. It was just going to be them and their family. Things were finally working out the way they were supposed to.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**2 months later- Christmas Eve**

After Sam, Bobby, and May had all gone home, Holly finished cleaning up from Christmas Eve dinner and walked into the living room where Dean and Will were planning his new video game. "Ok guys. I think its time to turn it off and go to bed."

"Five more minutes." Will said. "We are just getting to level five."

"No I think now is good. Plus you need to get to bed or Santa won't bring you anything."

Will sat his remote down and turned to his mother, "Mom, I am too old to believe in Santa Clause. Plus dad told me he was fake when I was seven." Will said.

Holly placed her hands on her hips and glared at Dean, "Oh really? You told him when he was seven?"

"Yeah. I wasn't going to lie to the kid. I mean I have met two Santas in my life and one was smoking pot and watching porn and the other was dragging people up the chimney. Is that kind of role model you want for our son? I don't think."

Holly smiled ands shook her head, "Either way its past midnight and time for bed or I want get you anything." Holly said.

That made Will jump up, "Goodnight." He said and ran up the stairs.

When Holly heard the door shut, she walked over to Dean and sat in his lap and he smiled, "Now I know why you wanted him to go to bed." He said and kissed her gently. "I knew you wanted me."

"Maybe I do….and maybe I don't." she smiled. "But I thought I would give you a gift right now."

"That's what I'm talking about." He said and moved his hand up her shirt and she stopped him, "What?" he asked. "Should we go upstairs? I can do that."

Holly shook her head and walked over to the tree and grabbed a small gift and handed it to Dean. "Merry Christmas." She said.

Dean opened the box and inside was a little baby shirt with the Chevy symbol on it. "Uh thank you but I don't think its going to fit me." He said.

"Look under it." Holly said and smiled.

Dean took the shirt out of the box and under it was an ultrasound picture. He looked at it for a second then smiled up at her. "Does this mean that…."

"You're going to be a daddy again." Holly said. Dean got up off the couch and wrapped his arms around her. "I think its going to be a girl." She whispered.

"I hope it is. I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too."

A few months later Holly gave birth to a little girl and they named Mary May Lillian Winchester and they all lived happily ever after.

***I always wanted to end a story like that lol. Ok I hope you liked the story. Please review for me one more time. Thanks guys!**


End file.
